Amōris
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Nunca en su vida se preguntaría cómo llegó a aquellas condiciones, pero sí que agradecería en lo más profundo y silencioso de su caótica existencia que fuese lo que haya sido, le hubiese ayudado.
1. Prólogo

● **D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

● **A**dvertencias: Principios de OOC, Semi-AU.

● **A**uthor's Notes: Para los que no sepan, _Amōris _significa 'amor', está en latín.

* * *

● Amōris ●

Por: Gaa

● Capítulo I ●

* * *

**Nunca** en su vida se preguntaría cómo llegó a aquellas condiciones, pero sí que agradecería en lo más profundo y silencioso de su caótica existencia que fuese lo que haya sido, le hubiese ayudado.

Había dormido unas horas producto de la intensa noche, y cuando el sol proclamó su 'despertar' se desperezó de aquellas sábanas que le daban cobijo, removió su cuerpo chocando con un contrario que lo tenía firmemente agarrado y abrió lentamente sus orbes cansados viendo a su compañía, y aunque él nunca sonreía y nadie nunca le había visto una mueca similar desde hace años, algo parecido a aquello afloró en sus labios. Movió sus pálidos y desnudos brazos por sobre aquel pecho fornido buscando levantarse, pero sólo logró que su compañero despertara de su quimera, se removió un poco aflojando el agarré el cual Gaara aprovechó para tener mayor panorámica cuando aquellos orbes negros se abrieran.

—Gaara, es muy temprano para levantarse —le murmuró mientras volvía a enterrar su cabeza entre las sábanas.

—No me quería levantar, sólo acomodar —dijo en un susurró apenas audible. El Uchiha movió sus brazos dejando al pelirrojo hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y sonrió de medio lado, la desnudez debajo de esas sábanas daba mucho en qué pensar.

La pasión no era algo que supieran sobrellevar bien ambos, el mutuo acuerdo de su relación vino a cambio de un mes y medio de encierro tratando de averiguar cómo podrían soportar el estar lejos del otro sin sentir aquella necesidad desbordante de demostrarse o mirarse sin desearse, o aparentar algo similar; ninguno era lo suficientemente empático como para saber algo así, y aquellos sentimientos escapaban de los cuales ellos manejaban, y por decirlo de una manera más entendible, tenían en completo descontrol sus alborotadas hormonas y sus pasionales miradas.

—N-no —intentaba negarse a la cruel verdad, y a pesar de que sólo se estuviesen acariciando por sobre las ropas recién puestas, sabían que si seguían así poco puesto tendrían.

—Joder —masculló Sasuke cuando descubrió su miembro nuevamente erguido proclamando atención y arrinconando al pelirrojo a la pared —, mira cómo me has puesto —farfulló roncamente.

—Mira como me has puesto tú —le dijo suavemente, contrastando con su habitual personalidad, cosa que excitaba aún más a su amante —, qué más da, no hay nadie aquí —le dijo en un susurró arrullador en su lóbulo, capturando y volviendo a colocar sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, embelesándolo con aquella personalidad pasional y malvada que incitaban a lo ilícito en aquella habitación.

—Gaara —musitó de manera profunda mientras deshacía las prendas de a poco —, Dios, cómo te odio —aseveró mientras mordía el nacarado cuello con ímpetu.

—Más.

Una pasión descontrolada, anhelante y desbordante; aquellas eran las tres palabras con las cuales podría categorizar su 'relación', la cual a pesar de ser extraña para los demás, para él aquellas paredes apartándolos del resto le daba la posibilidad de mostrar otra careta no tan querida por él, pero apreciada por su compañero.

Mientras que aquellas manos —y las suyas propias— comenzaran a desarrollar erráticos patrones sobre su cuerpo, pasando por alto sus vestimentas, recuerdos de cómo llegaron allí lo asaltaron, logrando que una fogosidad incontenible se reflejara en sus orbes, expresando con más vehemencia lo que quería, y de quién lo quería...

* * *

● **E**nd Notes: La verdad, tenía pensado hacerlo un One-shot, pero cuando iba en la página 21 creí que era muy tedioso leer todo de golpe. No es un Fic muy original, pero es mi primer SasuGaa y pensé en tomar la relación de ellos como pie para mis obras futuras. Espero sus comentarios y saludos...


	2. Capítulo I: Recuerdos

* * *

Amōris

Por: Gaa

* * *

Capítulo I: Recuerdos

No sabía por qué tenía que ir precisamente a aquella casa a pasar sus días en Konoha, suponía que la Hokage no tendría habitaciones en su hogar, pero Konohagakure tenía las suficientes Hostales o Hoteles para mantener al Kazekage en comodidad, sin embargo cuando preguntó donde se quedaría lo único que le respondieron lo dejó algo sorprendido, y por qué no decirlo, extrañado.

—En la mansión Uchiha —sin decir que aquello lo tomó desprevenido, observó a Naruto quien hacía una clara señal de sus manos desentendiéndose de aquel dilema, logrando que sólo se captara su bufido de incomodidad.

—¿Por qué con el Uchiha? —su inconformidad se hizo presente mientras fruncía su ceño acentuando más sus palabras, a lo que sólo logró el claro bufido de Tsunade.

—Naruto tiene misiones, la mansión Hyuuga está algo _ocupada_ y no quiero mandarte a un Hotel donde todos te trataran como un superior, por último con el Uchiha puedes mandarle las miradas de odio justificadas —dicho aquello la Godaime hizo un claro gesto para que ambos se marcharan cosa que hicieron al instante para no ganarse uno de sus golpes.

—No lo comprendo —fue todo lo dicho por el pelirrojo Kage mientras sus pasos se dirigían a la mansión Uchiha.

—Lo siento, sé que Sasuke no te cae bien 'ttebayo, pero es buena persona, ¡y cocina excelente! —exclamó el poseedor de los orbes zafiros, Gaara llanamente asintió dejándose hacer, y así mismo llegó a la vasta mansión del Uchiha menor completamente solo, tocando la puerta esperando con sus brazos entrecruzados y su mirada seria.

—Voy —la voz del interior le sonó por decir perezosa y hastiada, pero no fue hasta que el Uchiha abrió la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Ambos se miraron a los ojos en una clara señal de reconocimiento, Gaara por una parte tras visualizar bien a su compañero de hogar, no pudo evitar un sutil sonrojo, sin quitar aquella demandante mirada y pose claramente intimidante que fue levemente opacada por aquella muestra de decoro.

—Uchiha, ¿así es como recibes a las personas todos los días? —y aunque su voz no había cambiado un ápice, aunque su presencia seguía siendo imperturbable, aquel leve color carmín en sus mejillas, ayudando resaltar su furioso cabello escarlata, rompía la envidiable escena de que Sasuke le abriese sólo con una toalla y completamente mojado.

—Qué importa Sabaku no, es cosa mía —así como vino, se fue dejando la puerta abierta y él entrando al baño; el _invitado_ quiso reprimir sus instintos asesinos de expandir su arena y poder destrozarle la cara que tenía, pero se aguanto, diciendo que sería descortés y Naruto tendría una grave depresión por ello. Entró cerrando la puerta y se sacó sus sandalias shinobis, dejando de lado cualquier vestidura molesta de sus prendas quedando sólo con su camiseta manga larga color marrón y sus pantalones negros, se colocó las pantuflas en el recibidor y comenzó a recorrer la casa sin recato, encontrándose de inmediato con un pequeño Hall y a la izquierda el salón donde un elegante sofá lo recibía, en la otra sala estaba la cocina que daba pie a un comedor por la barra abierta, si seguía derecho había un gran estudio y una salida a la parte trasera y de allí tendría que recorrer las escaleras donde se suponía que daban pie a los cuartos.

—¿Terminaste de husmear? —cuando la presencia del Uchiha llegó a sus espaldas tuvo la irrefrenable sensación de un homicidio silencioso, pero no —, ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto —aunque aquello parecía una convivencia forzada, ninguno de los dos podía desmentir que aquella extraña sensación de protegerse del contrario se acentuara cada vez más, como si todo lo que aconteciera de ahora en adelante sería un gran paso para el infierno —. Traté de seguir las instrucciones de Naruto, pero omití algunas estupideces de su parte —fue todo lo que dijo cuando le mostró la habitación pulcramente ordenada, de colores más o menos oscuros, pero no apagados como los que el Uchiha acostumbrara a utilizar, la cama tendida y sus maletas en su lugar.

—Gracias —pronunció obligadamente mientras se adentraba y admiraba la elegancia de la pieza que era otorgada por sí sola.

—Una cosa más, de ahora en adelante la mantención y bienestar del cuarto es tú responsabilidad; lo rompes lo pagas. Tienes un baño continuo, y ya nos arreglaremos con los desayunos y esas cosas, tampoco quiero hacerte una mierda tu estadía aquí —fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer, y aunque fue dicho con un tono de por demás prepotente, se podía atisbar algo de humanidad en aquello.

No llevaban ni una semana cuando supieron acostumbrarse a sus ritmos de vida, y ellos que pensaron que todo aquello sería un verdadero calvario. Los dos tenían una hora de despertar medianamente temprano, uno más tarde que el otro pero nada medianamente salvable; no tenían inconvenientes con las comidas y les gustaba el orden y silencio, pero aquella tensión prevalecía en la casa, y más cuando Tsunade le anunció que lamentablemente su estancia de tres meses aumentaría al doble, teniendo que convivir durante los restantes meses con el Uchiha.

—¿Cuándo regresa Naruto? —y su único tema en común, del cual ya estaba enfureciendo a uno, se agotaba día a día.

—Ya te dije, Sabaku no, en tres semanas más y no es necesario forzar una maldita conversación —y aunque sonara ilógico, si había algo que le molestaba a Gaara eran los silencios incómodos, lo hacían sentirse despreciable o no querido, algo a lo cual por mucho que estuviese practicando en su vida cotidiana no se acostumbraba.

—Me odias —rebatió parcamente mientras dejaba de comer y miraba por el ventanal hacia un costado de la casa. Se escuchó el bufido del Uchiha lo cuál sólo le podía dar una pronta respuesta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —si fuera por él, nunca le hubiera preguntado algo así al chico, pero Tsunade lo había amenazado lo suficiente como para dejar las cosas así no más.

—Por ser lo que soy, dímelo tú —inquirió mientras sus orbes aguamarina se dirigían a aquellos demandantes azabaches que no le daban respiro, el silencio se hizo denso e insoportable, y nadie daba pie a doblegar aquella situación hasta que la suave voz —la cual nunca antes escuchó Gaara a Sasuke— rompió aquella situación.

—No sé por qué sientes odio de mi parte, sólo hay incomodidad y algo de desinterés por no tener temas en común —fue todo lo que dijo, después de todo no tenía más que decir, él no conocía nada de aquel pelirrojo y viceversa, y aquella convivencia era por mera convicción de la Hokage desquiciada, algo que ambos sabían.

—Mientes, me odias por ser un Jinchuuriki —masculló mientras expandía levemente la arena por la mesa, lo que ganó una desconcertante carcajada del mayor.

—Si te odiara a ti, tendría que odiar a Naruto, no seas idiota Sabaku no, esa es por una de las razones que precisamente no te odio, y no es pena ni lastima, sino que has experimentado la soledad de la manera más dolorosa y despreciable que uno puede tener —haciendo omisión a que el Kage de la arena quedó con los labios levemente separados, se paró de aquella silla y se fue sin terminar siquiera de almorzar, desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento. El desconcierto de Gaara llegó tiempo después, él sabía lo de la masacre Uchiha, pero por lo que conocía el Uchiha siempre estuvo rodeado de gente, ¡él era el menos indicado para sentir soledad!

—Estúpido Uchiha —también se levantó presuroso de allí y tomó sus cosas para marchar a la torre del Hokage, ya le preguntaría a alguien lo que sucedería allí, no porque él fuera precisamente un cotilla, sino que nadie decía aquellas palabras sin razón, pero lamentablemente no le fue bien.

Si bien cuando llegó a la torre del Hokage, terminando con sus responsabilidades como Kazekage le preguntó a Tsunade sobre el asunto, ella desvió su atención a otras cosas, dejándolo aún más curioso en el asunto, y cuando finalmente volvió a insinuar algo al respecto algo lo dejó fuera de lugar.

—Pregúntale a Naruto, o a alguien del antiguo Equipo siete —y aquello lo remitía a dos personas: Hatake Kakashi —con quien no hablaba mucho—, y Haruno Sakura —la mejor amiga del rubio—; aquello no iba a ser sencillo.

Divagó en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por la aldea, perdiéndose en el centro de la ciudad y periferias para luego volver al mismo sitio, pasando por alto los campos de entrenamientos y todo a su alrededor, hasta que una muchedumbre bastante molesta de mujeres de variables edades se encontraban amontonadas en una esquina.

—¿Lo viste?, venía sin camisa, al parecer terminaba de entrenar y entró a comprarse un refresco.

—¡Claro que lo vi!, tendría que estar ciega para no hacerlo —chilló otra muchacha, contrariado frunció el ceño y quiso pasar de largo, seguramente sería la nueva estrella de Cine que venía a Konoha a filmar una película, después de todo algo así le habían informado en la torre; pero sus pasos gravitaron a la tienda abriéndola para ingresar a comprar algo, y es que aquello que le pasó fue algo inevitable y confuso.

Encontró la tienda vacía y silenciosa, opacados por el respirar del vendedor en la caja quien parecía cansado y los pasos lejanos que se escuchaban por el otro pasillo, era una tienda de abarrotes, por lo cual decidió comprar lo que faltara en la casa para hacer la cena y cogió lo que parecía ser una canasta y comenzó su elección, mas a la mitad de camino cambio de parecer.

—¿Uchiha? —contrariado pronunció aquel nombre infernal por unos segundos, viéndolo decidir entre qué arroz llevar para la cena y algo de especias.

—¿Sabaku no?, no compres nada ya lo estoy haciendo yo —asintió mientras dejaba su canasta de lado y caminaba a su dirección, parándose a su costado admirando que era precisamente él quien estaba sin camisa, pero no dijo nada, "_debe ser una confusión", _pensó por unos momentos.

—Afuera, unas chillonas mujeres desquiciadas decían algo —ante tal comentario el otro se hizo el desentendido, a lo que él no lo tomó en cuenta y siguieron catando el arroz que se les presentaba.

—Estoy indeciso —murmuró tras un tiempo, el pelirrojo alzó una ceja y vio que el Uchiha mantenía su mirada en sólo dos costales.

—Es sólo un estúpido arroz —inquirió el aludido, ya se estaba cansando de de aquello.

—Con que estúpido arroz —argumentó el otro. Sin miramientos Sasuke cogió unas bolsas y comenzó a echar de todos los distintos tipos de arroces que estaban en aquellos costales, ganándose la reprobadora mirada del invitado —. Ya veremos si el estúpido arroz es igual al otro —Gaara no comprendió aquellas palabras, por momentos pensó que sólo era el estado de paranoia normal del otro, y se dirigieron a la caja tras escoger entre los dos los bebestibles, que les resultó sencillo, una vez pagado Gaara tomó la mitad de las bolsas y salieron juntos, mas no pudo omitir el chillido de las chicas en el exterior.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —corearon alrededor de una centena de muchachas, el aludido ni pistas de importancia le dio a aquello, así que el menor tampoco lo hizo, caminaron siendo seguidos por las chicas, cosa que comenzó a molestar al pelirrojo.

—¡Sasuke-kun se mi novio!

—¡Reconoce a tu hijo Uchiha-kun!

—¡Sasuke-kun quiero ser tu esposa!

—¡Yo soy la indicada para renacer tu clan, Sasuke-kun!

—¡SASUKE-KUN! —una y otra vez, incesantes, demandantes y molestas.

—¡Haz algo! —masculló por lo bajo mientras intentaba reprimir sus instintos más bajos los cuales decía que matara a todas aquellas personas.

—Créeme, ni siquiera las más grandes técnicas shinobis funcionan con ellas —y siguieron su camino al ahora mercado en busca de verduras frescas, carne y pescados, claro que sin obviar a la fanaticada.

—Eres un cobarde —el Uchiha sencillamente levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia, había aprendido a que con algunas cosas era mejor no molestarse.

Compraron nuevamente lo necesario y partieron rumbo al barrio Uchiha, donde cada vez las chicas poco a poco iban desistiendo de su esfuerzo por la atención del chico, y así pasaron las tardes, el pelirrojo aprendiendo que el estúpido arroz sí tenía una gran diferencia, soportando a aquellas molestias cada vez que se lo topaba en alguna parte, y Sasuke omitiendo el hecho de que Sabaku cada vez preguntaba más y más sobre su vida.

La noche se acentuó en Konoha, invitando el cantar de los grillos y las sinfonías de los peces que parecían más inquietos a la luna al posarse sobre sus lagos y ríos. Gaara observaba de reojo cómo Sasuke estaba en una especie de meditación en el tatami, mirando hacia el exterior con una mueca de absoluta abstracción y volvió a dirigir su completa atención a aquel indescifrable pergamino que la Godaime le había mandado para que lo revisara. Una de las cosas que tenía que saber como Kage era aprender a leer el idioma muerto de los de su villa, pero a él poco le importaba aquello, sin dudas las distintas palabras parafraseadas en aquellos trozos de papel amarillento lo dejaban más y más descolocado, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza aquella historia, ni mucho menos encontraba dónde podría haber un mensaje codificado a lo cual bufó molesto dejando aquel objeto a un costado.

—Uchiha —no podía comprender el por qué de su naciente curiosidad por saber más de él, quizás por algo era el mejor y más reconocido amigo del rubio, y eso lo sumía cada vez más en querer saber el por qué de aquel lazo tan fuerte —, Uchiha —volvió a repetir más fuerte. El aludido hizo un gesto de que lo escuchaba mientras que todo seguía igual de silencioso pero menos incómodo. Gaara no había medido el por qué de su llamado, simplemente tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de hacer recaer la atención del mayor en su persona, y que aquello fue más fuerte que nada; su mente trabajó forzosamente por unos instantes para buscar una maldita excusa, cosa que encontró al poco tiempo —. ¿Sabes leer idiomas antiguos? —era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía, porque la mayoría de los pergaminos Uchiha estaban escritos en aquel mermado lenguaje, por lo cual no le veía inconveniente a pedirle algo de ayuda, por último para quizás sonsacarle algo en medio del estudio.

—Al grano Sabaku —el pelirrojo omitió el tono con el cual dijo aquella palabra, y con sus manos enrolló el pergamino y se lo lanzó al moreno el cual lo atrapó al instante desde la posición en la cual estaba. Le vio abrir el pergamino y leerlo en silencio mientras movía sus manos por los distintos kanjis y complicaciones gráficas —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres específicamente? —murmuró mientras se volteaba y seguía leyendo, al parecer el moreno lo encontraba lo suficientemente interesante como para despegar su vista y mirar al poseedor de los orbes aguamarina, pero poco le importaba, él estaba haciendo aquello por él y por lo tanto le estaba prestando mediana atención.

—Necesito saber qué devela el dichoso pergamino —exclamó cansado de lo mismo, había estado por días matándose por leerlo, y lamentablemente los estrategas y ninjas que veían aquello no le encontraban la utilidad a una historia casi fantástica.

—Lo único que da este pergamino es la ubicación de otro —fue lo que murmuró el Uchiha tras un tiempo. Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido por el poco tiempo en el cual demoró, el moreno se levantó y se lo entregó nuevamente yendo al estudio, el menor se quedó allí esperando pacientemente por algo, que sabía que llegaría y pronto el Uchiha apareció nuevamente con un sólo pergamino.

—Ten, me lo devuelves cuando recaben lo que sea que necesiten —no le sorprendió el hecho de que al leerlo comprendiera todo, y después entendió por qué todos le decían genio. Agradeció con un gesto y se fue a 'dormir', mañana hablaría con alguien quien le dijera por qué Sasuke era así.

Muy temprano por la mañana encontró la nota del Uchiha diciendo que tenía misión y volvería por tres días, aquello lo tomó por desprevenido y sintió por primera vez lo silencioso de aquella casa, y lo abrumadora que debía ser estar allí las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días a la semana. Poco apresurado volvió a encaminarse a la torre donde entregó ambos pergaminos y adjuntó que la ayuda se la había prestado el Uchiha, la Godaime asintió mandándole otra tanda de pergaminos que leer y unos documentos y Gaara se marchó. No tardó mucho en toparse con Shikamaru al cual saludo con un poco de mejor humor descruzando sus brazos y alzando su mano para tomar la contraria, hablaron de temas triviales y se despidieron, no comprendía qué le veía su hermana a aquel muchacho. Le llegó el informe de su villa y mandó unas órdenes que debían de acatar y sin más se perdió buscando a cierta chica de cabellos rosas.

—Busco a Haruno Sakura —si bien no estaba en su habitual expresión y naturalidad buscar a alguien, en el Hospital de Konoha se sorprendieron por verlo, y además alguna que otra muchacha o enfermera le enviaban claras insinuaciones que él por supuesto omitía.

—Enseguida, Kazekage-sama —murmuró la Secretaria de informaciones en el hall de espera, al poco tiempo observó cómo la muchacha de exóticos cabellos rosas llegaba a su costado mirándolo sorprendida y algo cohibida por su expresión. Decidió relajarla un poco y saludar sin su golpeado tono de voz.

—Sakura —inclinó un poco su cabeza mientras la muchacha le sonreía un poco.

—Gaara-san.

—Sólo Gaara, Sakura —la joven asintió mientras se dirigían caminando al patio del Hospital en completo silencio, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa Sakura se subió a uno de los árboles más grandes del centro Hospitalario para contemplar la tarde en Konoha.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —murmuró mientras admiraba como los fuertes rayos de sol cegaban por momentos a las personas, veía a Jounins, Chunnins, y Gennins recorrer los tejados y algún que otro despistado gato.

—Es por Uchiha —aunque su tonó de total neutralidad no daba pie para saber su era malo o bueno, la Haruno se sorprendió un poco mostrando su preocupada mirada y cuando abrió sus labios para preguntar si sucedía algo el pelirrojo se adelantó —, quiero preguntarte algo sobre él —la muchacha captando por donde iban las cosas simplemente asintió mientras mecía sus pies en el aire, esperando la reveladora pregunta que muchos hacían.

Era ya conocido por todos que a pesar de que el Uchiha fuera borde y despiadado con muchas personas aquella actitud sumada con extrañas maneras de actuar cuando estaba relajado atraían la atención de muchos de sus compañeros ninjas, tanto como Shikamaru, Kiba y muchos otros, aprendiendo a comprender el difícil carácter que tenía y que a pesar de ser un bastardo de lo peor, dentro de todo Naruto tenía razón: Sasuke sólo era un chico común y corriente. Sonrió complacida de que en tan poco tiempo haya llamado la atención de Gaara, quien sabía que tarde o temprano caería en aquella trampa que era la personalidad del mayor.

—Tsunade dijo que hablara con Naruto, pero no está… quiero saber por qué es así —dijo como si nada. Haruno comprendió que quizás él quería saber cosas de Sasuke tanto como Naruto, y para eso sólo podía contestarle dos personas: Naruto, o el mismísimo Uchiha.

—Hay cosas, Gaara, que no te puedo decir por mucho que quiera; o te las dice Naruto, o Sasuke, mientras tanto quédate con la información general —le dijo con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo asintió con aún más curiosidad y eso era precisamente lo que no comprendía, él no era dado a las muestras de afecto, ¡eso no había por qué repetirlo!, pero… pero su cuerpo y atención gravitaban hacía él como cual abeja a la miel.

—Desde la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke siempre tuvo que velar por sí mismo, nadie nunca lo apoyo pese a estar solo o con tantas fans… no te miento que yo fui una de ellas, pero nunca pude ver más de lo que él no mostraba… siempre reservado y frío, no dejaba pie a que se preocuparan por él pese a que quería todo lo contrario. Él podía hacer lo que quería, después de todo nadie lo regañaba lo cual le daba aquellos aires de perfección que muchos conocemos y algunos odian —sonrió mientras ocultaba su jade vista de los rayos que se colaron por aquel frondoso árbol—. Nadie nunca se preguntó quién era Uchiha Sasuke, y cómo se sentía por no tener familia, siempre fue idolatrado y perseguido, pero nunca comprendido u apoyado —murmuró casi lastimeramente. Trató de sonreír pero sólo salió una clara muestra de nostalgia y añoranza, un silencio de suspenso cortó el relato, pero lo que más sorprendió al joven Kage es que de la nada aquel sensei que reconocía como Hatake Kakashi se hizo de un lugar en aquel cuadro una rama más arriba, admirando también el paisaje con añoranza y dejando de lado su libro. No comprendía el por qué de esas caras, pero sí sabía que si Naruto estuviese allí, los tres estarían admirando a la nada.

—Sasuke siempre fue así —inquirió el mayor cortando el silencio. Gaara supuso que el sensei tenía una especie de radar para sus alumnos, así que omitió el hecho, y supuso que le darían más información, y la curiosidad lo carcomía —. Él siempre fue silencioso y perfecto a su manera, muriéndose en la soledad de que nadie lo comprendiera y le dijera nada, Naruto llegó desordenando su vida y al poco tiempo nos sumamos nosotros. Sasuke sólo quería vengarse y Naruto reconocimiento, se comprendían porque a la larga habían sentido lo que era no tener familia, salir adelante y que nadie se preocupara por ti al llegar a casa —siguió relatando el mayor.

—Lo demás es pura palabrería, Gaara, Sasuke pese a ser frío siente más que nosotros, y le duele el triple —murmuró en voz baja, aunque aquello no se lo creía para nada.

—No es necesario creerlo —adivinó Kakashi —, después de todo cuando le llegas a conocer lo comprendes —desde abajó del árbol se pudo ver a una enfermera gritándole a Sakura, y ella asintió despidiéndose de ambos, Kakashi se quedó con él un tiempo más, sabía que el poseedor de cabellos plateados quería decirle algo, y esperó pacientemente aquellos dichos, aunque la paciencia no era su virtud.

—Dímelo —se exasperó de la nada el pelirrojo mientras con su neutra mirada se posaba en la villa.

—Qué perceptivo, en fin, sólo te quería decir que no te acerques mucho a él, aunque no lo creas a Naruto no le gustará —desapareció como una nube de humo dejándolo perplejo, ¿qué no se acercara?, ¡pero si vivían juntos! movió con su cabeza negando aquello y se encaminó a su ahora hogar pensando en qué podría cenar, aunque no fuera dado en la cocina tenía que sobrevivir.

Lo que menos pensó al llegar a casa sería ver al Uchiha lanzado en su sofá durmiendo, al parecer estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se quitó su uniforme ANBU, pero después de todo se sorprendió que estuviese allí tan pronto, pensaba que se demoraría más —los supuestos tres días—. Omitió aquel hecho y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer sacando sus instrumentos culinarios decidido a hacer algo de Onigiris, por lo que había apreciado en uno de esos días, Sasuke disfrutaba de ellos.

—¿Gaara? —algo cruzó por su espina dorsal al escuchar la voz adormilada del Uchiha secundada por su nombre, no la verdad no le importaba cómo le llamara, pero sí que era extraño que ocupara su nombre y no apellido.

—¿Qué? —salió de la cocina con las manos llenas de arroz caminó al sofá en donde pudo apreciar lo perdido que se encontraba el otro chico, al observarlo el moreno se quedó viendo con seriedad la cara del Kage, para luego tallar sus ojos del sueño e inclinarse un poco.

—Lo siento, no debí llamarte por tu nombre.

—No me molesta —contestó enseguida algo sorprendido por aquello, pero decidió omitirlo, el Uchiha hizo un gesto con sus hombros y se desperezó en el sofá, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo —. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja e hizo una mueca con los labios para luego contestarle aún con aquella voz tan floja y suave.

—Sólo quería confirmar que eras tú. Me iré a dar un baño —inquirió cuando terminó la 'explicación' y subía por las escaleras.

—No demores mucho, ya estará listo el almuerzo —el otro asintió y siguió subiendo mientras estiraba sus brazos al cielo, y Gaara no se perdía detalle de aquello, por momentos se sintió extraño, complacido y completo con aquella escena, pero la dejó de lado aquel sentir y prosiguió son su tarea con más ganas —cosa extraña en él—.

Los días corrían y las horas parecían menos tortuosas y más llevaderas, entre carnavales de la semana y otras cosas poco a poco la convivencia se fue dando, y fue así como un mes y medio lleno de miradas rabiosas, silencios densos, palabras forzadas dio paso a algo más sano como mañanas pacíficas, tardes acompañadas y silenciosos ruegos de regreso por parte de Gaara, que cada vez que Sasuke se iba de misión sentía la soledad abrumadora de la mansión.

—He vuelto —murmuró un contrariado Sasuke, desde hace tiempo que no anunciaba su llegada a nadie, y cuando lo hizo se sintió irremediablemente extraño, habituado hasta ciertas medidas.

—Sasuke —su invitado —ya aceptado— apareció desde la sala dejando ver sus furiosos colores carmines de su cabello. Sasuke se descalzó y avanzó a paso lento hasta el piso superior —, ¿cómo te fue? —ante aquella pregunta quedó descolocado, rodó sobre sus talones y caminó hasta donde estaba Gaara, al parecer quería platicar de algo y él no estaba tan cansado.

—Bien, no estuvo tan difícil —contestó mientras ambos ingresaban a la sala y se acomodaban en el sofá, el pelirrojo le ofreció algo de tomar a lo que el aludido asintió logrando que el muchacho fuera por jugo y él se quedaría disfrutando de la comodidad de aquel lugar.

—Ten —la voz neutral y algo mordaz de Gaara lo despertó de su ensueño, y alargó su mano hasta tomar el vaso ofrecido.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió tras el silencio que su compañero le otorgaba, el otro negó dándole a entender que no era nada, que quería quedarse así, por lo cual el Uchiha se levantó para irse a dormir, al parecer sí estaba cansado.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió nuevamente, Sasuke se desentendió unos segundos, para luego responder.

—A dormir, estoy algo cansado —el pelirrojo volvió a asentir algo ¿desilusionado?... bien, estaba algo fatigado, cuando vio la expresión de Gaara le recordó a la de Naruto, cuando no quería que lo dejara solo porque precisamente quería compañía tras estar días él en misión y no tenía con nadie a quien platicarle aquellos temas tabúes para él con otras personas, le miró sin comprender por lo cual sólo pudo darle la misma solución que le daba a Naruto en esas situaciones, y aunque lo viera raro, poco le importaba, uno más o uno menos —. Vamos a dormir —con la clara y explícita invitación caminó hasta su cuarto, dejando al pelirrojo allí, él vería si aceptaría o no. Se hizo a un lado de su cama cuando la divisó y se abandonó a su cansancio moral y físico, estar al lado de Gaara significaba tener que leer todo mediante gestos y miradas, algo que lo agotaba y su reciente misión no ayudaba. Cuando sintió que el otro costado de la cama se hundía, se permitió abandonar todo tipo de pensamiento y conflictos y relajó sus músculos consintiéndose por fin cerrar sus orbes ébano.

No supo por qué había terminado allí, pero el punto es que ahora observaba de lado cómo Sasuke dormía con aquella mueca de relajación en su rostro de manera perecedera, pero que ahora se atrevía a mirar. Dirigió sus dedos paseándolo por las facciones del mayor, sabía que el Uchiha cuando estaba algo cansado no se despertaría hasta horas más tarde, así que aprovechó.

Recordó lo que le dijo Kakashi en su momento, y ahora recién pudo comprender la magnitud de aquellas palabras, y aunque él tenía la costumbre de no dormir gracias a Shukaku, decidió descansar su vista y cuerpo; no sabía cómo había llegado a aquello, pero lamentablemente no quería salir.

Llegó el otro día, jueves dos de Mayo, el día en el cual llegaría Naruto tras su atraso en aquella misión, cuando Gaara abrió sus orbes dejó de admirar el rostro de Sasuke, o divagar en sus pensamientos, observó la hora dándose cuenta de que era algo tarde para recibir a su rubio amigo debido a que pasaban de las diez de la mañana.

—Debes estar cansado —murmuró mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama, la verdad no le había molestado tanto compartirla como creyó en un principio cuando le dijeron cosas de aquel tipo, la respiración de Sasuke era arrulladora y su calor adormecedor, y ni qué decir de su aroma que parecía embriagarlo mejor que el sake.

—Demonios —maldijo el poseedor de la tez clara —, Gaara hazme el maldito favor de cerrar la cortina —dijo adormilado mientras trataba de taparse los ojos los cuales le ardían a momentos; el contenedor sin problemas y omitiendo el hecho del tono el cual lo dijo se encaminó hasta cerrar la cortina las cuales yacían semi-abiertas.

—¿Mejor? —el mayor se sentó en el costado que estaba Sasuke quitándole los brazos de su orbes revisándolos inquietos —, están muy rojos —dijo mientras observaba su globo ocular.

—Debe haber sido el sharingan —asevero mientras se dejaba hacer sin problemas —. Dios como arde —se mordió las mejillas internas mientas los volvía a cerrar fuertemente —, en la gaveta de la mesa de noche hay unas gotas que Sakura me recomendó, dámelas —Gaara se estiró por sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha y con la yema de sus dedos abrió el dichoso cajón encontrando las gotas de un color un tanto extraño.

—¿Es normal que estén verdes? —dijo algo contrariado.

—No sé, pero me las dio así —su compañero de casa se removió de aquella posición para nada molesta y le pidió que abriera los ojos —. No soy un inútil Gaara —contestó enojado mientras intentaba arrebatarle las dichosas gotas.

—Joder ya lo sé, pero tienes ahora un pulso de mierda, así que abre los malditos ojos —no pudiendo negar la realidad se dejó hacer mirando el techo de su cuarto, cuando sintió las gotas caer a su ojo los cerró como acto reflejo para luego volver a abrirlos, ahora ardían más pero poco a poco se iba mermando aquella sensación —. ¿Cuántas gotas por ojo? —murmuró mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—Depende de si el dolor persiste, pero con una creo que ya —repitió el procedimiento en el globo ocular contrario y cuando ya finalizó los cerró esperando a que cuando los abriera nuevamente ya no le ardieran tanto.

—Deberías dejar de ocupar tu sharingan —el moreno no tomó atención a aquellas palabras y fijo su vista inmediatamente en el reloj de mesa que tenía soltando un bufido.

—El dobe me va a matar si no llegó en unos minutos a la puerta. Vamos —el Kazekage frunció el ceño cuando omitió su recomendación por su salud, y giró su rostro enojado parándose abruptamente para dirigirse a la puerta —. No tenía opción, no soy un idiota ¿sabes? —ante aquella declaración recordó que después de todo era un Uchiha, y solamente asintió.

—Vamos —ahora fue él quien procedió a decir aquellas palabras, volteó su rostro vio que Sasuke sólo se cambió la camisa.

—Me bañaré después —dijo ante toda pregunta, y así sin más Gaara se desvaneció en un torrente de Arena y Sasuke en uno de viento, dejando la casa en silencio.

—¡SASUKE-TEME!, eres un maldito capullo por dejarme esperando una hora, ¡una hora aquí jodido bastardo!, ¡¡Más te vale invitarme a comer Ramen o verás lo que el gran Uzumaki Naruto hará contigo!!, ¡tengo hambre y no he desayunado aún!, ¡¿Cómo puedes ser un capullo desconsiderado con tu mejor amigo?! —Naruto seguía gritando y discrepando al Uchiha, pero este sólo mantenía una conversación bastante inusual con Gaara, quien asentía o negaba y viceversa.

—¿Es así siempre? —inquirió el pelirrojo, a lo cual el pelinegro asintió. Sabaku sabía que su amigo era bastante peculiar y gritón, pero aquello superaba con creces lo que el tomaba como natural.

—¡No me ignores teme, Gaara! —seguía el rubio mientras se encaramaba a la espalda de Sasuke gritándole en pleno oído.

—¡No grites usarontonkachi!, sería un maldito sordo si no te escuchara. Vamos a desayunar.

—¡Ramen!

—No, iremos por algo más saludable —manifestó Gaara.

Camino al restaurant el Kage pudo constatar que la mayoría de la aldea estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto apenas viera al moreno comenzara con sus estupideces, decían que era como un chip que tenía instalado cuando el nombre del Uchiha atravesaba por sus oídos, y pese a que mantenía una conversación con él de lo más sería, no dejaba en paz al pobre de Sasuke quien era quien lo cargaba de mala o buena manera.

—Naruto, deberías bajarte de Sasuke —inquirió tras un tiempo el pelirrojo, a lo que el rubio negó la cabeza.

—Es su castigo por llegar tarde, ¡me llevará hasta que me cansé!

—¡No grites dobe!, ya suficiente tengo con tenerte pegado a mi —el rubio le recriminó algo y lo pateó un poco pero no se movió. Bufó descontento y se sentó en el local con Naruto y Sasuke frente a él.

—¿Cómo te ha tratado el teme Gaara? —la sonrisa picarona que le mandó le hizo sentir algo extraño cuando miró al chico, pero contestó como debía de ser.

—Bien, su casa es más ordenada que la tuya.

Tras que el rubio comenzara con una pelea verbal con el Uchiha acerca de lo perfecto que era, y metiera a Gaara en medio quien —extrañamente— se puso del lado de Sasuke, el Uchiha ganó una victoriosa sonrisa de satisfacción y el rubio, una clara mueca de inconformidad.

La mañana pasó rápido dando inicio a una tarde algo más floja, el Kazekage se quería ir a descansar a casa debido al calor y ciertos pendientes que tenía, pero Naruto en cambio marchó rápido a la torre a saludar a Tsunade y luego volvió a su rutina, tras arrastrar al moreno —y por obviedad al pelirrojo— a saludar a Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba, y todos los amigos que estaban en la villa con el fin de que supieran que Naruto estaba de vuelta; por fin se encaminaron —bien entrado al atardecer— a la mansión Uchiha, y Naruto como cualquier amigo del poseedor de cabellos negros se echó en el tatami de la sala pidiendo refresco, que Gaara le trajo, y Sasuke se quedó en el sofá.

—Sasuke —Naruto bebía el jugo insaciable y luego se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero Gaara quería hablar algo con el moreno.

—¿Qué? —el Kazekage le explicó con cortas palabras lo que quería de él, a lo cual el otro asintió decidido a ayudarle con los pergaminos, así y se distraería del rubio piraña que tenía en su cocina. A la vuelta su compañero de casa trajo consigo unos pergaminos y se acomodaron en el sofá, leyéndolos, más cuando llegaron al crucial ninguno de los dos quiso bajar del sofá, estaban demasiado cómodos, y Gaara en una actitud completamente atrevida y obviamente desinteresada se acomodó en las piernas del Uchiha apoyando su espalda en el pecho y puso el dichoso pergamino entre sus piernas, el mayor —quien tenía la costumbre de pasar sus dedos por donde leía—, para nada molesto comenzó a leer mientras sus manos hacían un vaivén algo adormecedor. Tranquilos ambos leyeron armoniosamente el pergamino acompañando la lectura de otros que aportaban al descubrimiento de aquella ubicación de un supuesto tesoro de Suna.

Si bien sabían que eso no era común en alguien como ellos, poco les importaba, después de todo podían considerarse incluso algo similar a _amigos_ por lo que si se montaban para mayor comodidad no les molestaría en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Naruto ingresó a la habitación y observó aquello, algo comenzó a carcomer su paciencia poco a poco.

—Sasuke —pronunció tratando de captar su atención, pero se le veía tan concentrado, al igual que Gaara, que no le prestó atención —, ¡Sasuke! —gritó obteniendo la mirada del mayor.

—¿Qué? —Naruto comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa, tratando que la atención se derivara a él mientras comía y se reía, a lo cual el Uchiha asentía, le decía lo asqueroso que era comer y hablar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke observó el pergamino que se había caído en el suelo desenrollándolo, y allí —con su vista fija mientras escuchaba las trastadas de su rubio amigo—, comprendió lo que quería decir el dichoso papel.

—Espera Naruto —le dijo con un gesto —. Gaara pásame aquel pergamino —el aludido asintió mientras se estiraba hasta cogerlo y pasarlo en movimientos completamente sincronizados, Sasuke lo extendió a su costado y lo cortó.

—¡Sasuke! —le gritó el pelirrojo, lo que el otro hizo un sonido con los labios para que se callara, y cortó el pergamino el cual Gaara leía.

—Mira —le dijo muy cerca del oído, pero inclinándose; cuando aplicando un poco de chakra ambos se unían y se diluían algunas letras, dando paso a otras —, lo hemos logrado —le dijo con una sonrisa sencilla. Gaara asintió y se acomodó descansando su cabeza en la curvatura del hombro del Uchiha mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

—¡Ey! —volvió a gritar el rubio —, déjenme espacio en el sillón —y allí comenzaría el suplicio del pelirrojo contra el rubio, ambos buscando de distintas maneras la atención de aquel chico completamente desinteresado de la vida propia.

Pasaron las semanas y poco a poco comprendía aún más lo que Kakashi le quiso decir con que no se acercara mucho a Sasuke o Naruto haría algo, si había una cosa que el rubio no soportara era compartir el tiempo del Uchiha con nadie más, pero todo aquello se vio completamente sustituido cuando Gaara le dijo de su propia boca algo que lo dejó marcando ocupado "_Quiero llevarme a Sasuke, Naruto"_… y el rubio se perdió unos meses más en una misión.

Y aunque sonara desquiciado, el tiempo hizo que algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, dibujara la silueta de algo que ambos estaban esperando, el día en que quizás la soledad podía ser compartida. Gaara no era un romántico ni buen amante, de hecho era la primera vez que trataría de hacer algo similar, y el Uchiha era lo suficientemente parco como para irle a darle una declaración con chocolates y rosas, y fue por un mutuo acuerdo de la costumbre que se habían hecho sus presencias en que todo quedó resumido a una noche que conllevaría a unos meses de reclusión por parte de ambos.

* * *

**E**nd Notes: Bien, la verdad —como les dije antes— el Fiction era largo, pero el primer capítulo quedó corto por ser algo así como un prólogo de la relación. No hice caso a suplicas, la historia iba así, de hecho la tengo bastante avanzada y por obviedad tengo el final.

Espero que les haya gustado, y me tardé por la edición del capítulo, como no trabajo con Beta-reader me demoro más de lo habitual en publicar. Agradezco las lecturas y comentarios respecto a mi escrito, y espero que lo hagan nuevamente.

* * *


	3. Capítulo II: Amantis

* * *

● Amōris ●

Por: Gaa

* * *

● Capítulo II: Amantis ●

De nuevo en aquella cama sintiendo la fricción de un cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, compartiendo calor, caricias y miradas; de nuevo podía estar entre sus brazos y aunque sonara en cierto sentido estúpido, odiaba que todo aquello lo produjera Sasuke Uchiha quien era el encargado de que su sentir lo llevara al éxtasis que sólo era proporcionado cuando aquellas manos ajenas se movían erráticas en un patrón conocido, y a la vez no, por ambos.

—Más —volvió a pedir entre caricias impúdicas y pensamientos difusos —, más —estúpidamente era lo único que sabía demandar a parte de estimular verbalmente y acariciar aquel cuerpo, él quería más, llegarse a fundir con aquella persona que le robaba el aliento, que su cuerpo recibiera todo lo que no se podían expresar con palabras, sentirse lleno y deseado, él quería llenarse de Sasuke así le doliera y agonizara por ello.

—Gaara —su nombre acompañado de un jadeo, su cuerpo sucumbido a oleadas de placer, aquellas manos acompañando un vaivén alucinante y bestial, aquel sonido que sólo ambos cuerpos producían al colisionar entre sí; le gustaba irremediablemente aquella ansiedad que recorría su bajo vientre y subía hasta su pecho el cual yacía con múltiples marcas que desearía que nunca se fueran —. Muévete más —de manera insana lo anhelaba, deseaba todo lo que fuese de aquel ser humano que lo traía loco e incluso haría lo que fuese por quedarse así, con el poseedor de aquellos orbes negros y atrayentes dentro de él reclamando lo que era suyo.

Sintió de nuevo que aquellas acompasadas arremetidas comenzaban a ahondar más y más en él, intentado llenar aquel vacío que existió durante toda su vida hasta que Sasuke llegó impensablemente, con vehemencia movía sus caderas al son de aquellos gemidos ilustrando cuándo le gustaba que aquel movimiento fuese dado, y gimiendo quedadamente cuando aquellas manos estrujaban con fuerza todo lo que él podía darle. Sus finos labios carmines se abrieron dejando de paso un gemido bajo en conjunto de pensamientos morbosos y sueños eróticos que codiciaría tener con él, haciendo que todo aquel movimiento fuese más brutal con unas caricias rayando el abuso, y es que a través de aquel escozor placentero producido por el dolor erótico que él le proporcionaba lo deleitaba, y aquellas orbes negras que pedían a gritos que siguiera estimulando sólo lo llevaba a la locura del éxtasis.

—Sigue así y te partiré en dos, haré que no te puedas parar en días y me implorarás porque penetre en ti… y te haga trizas —murmuró con la voz enronquecida producto del trabajo, los labios contrarios mordían sin piedad su cuello y él se dejaba morder desquiciándolo por aquel hecho de comportarse tan sumiso y a la vez tan salvaje.

—Más… profundo, ¿no llegas?, eso es lo que sucede: no llegas, no me das como debería ser… me buscaré a otro que logre hacer lo que tú prometes y no cumples.

Escocía terriblemente, pero su cuerpo convulsionaba por aquello; tenía diversas laceraciones que poco le importaba si él se las hacía. Ansiaba terminar gritando su nombre, que no se levantara sin aquel punzante dolor recordándole qué estuvo haciendo y con quién, quería ser la envidia de todos porque aquel hombre lo había elegido a él y por supuesto nadie se le tenía que acercar, quería muchas cosas, las cuales todas se las daba el Uchiha. Dejó escapar un jadeo de eterno goce cuando la virilidad de su amante se adentró aún más en él, escuchando aquella sinfonía de sus cuerpos con una placentera sacudida.

—Más duro, así, a-así —pronunciaba ya dificultosamente mientras arañaba todo lo que tenía y se encorvaba todo lo que podía.

—Te castigaré y… y no podrás escaparte de mí —jadeaba, estaban igual de cansados pero con adrenalina y la tentación de aquel deseo irrefrenable por el otro puesta en cada una de sus células.

—Sólo tú —sabía que había perdido, que su cuerpo había sucumbido ante todas aquellas muestras de excesivo placer que hace pocos meses llevaba recibiendo. Su noción se perdió y su psiquis sólo lograba dibujar la imagen de una persona con rasgos estoicos y caricias brutales. Sus piernas se extendieron aún más incitando a lo imposible, moviéndose con una sincronización propia y descolocada, una vez más volvían a movimientos erráticos producto de su propio deseo hacia el otro, avecinando que un orgasmo más se aventuraría en su repertorio y que sería tan esplendoroso como el del comienzo.

Exhalo el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones tratando de alcanzar la cumbre de su placer carnal, ya no se movía rindiéndose a lo que el otro quisiese hacerle esperando que todo aquel torrente de emociones no quedase en nada, y que por supuesto su cuerpo quedara bien marcado como el otro lo tenía. Sintió su respiración dificultada cuando abruptamente fue cambiado de posición quedándose boca abajo con sólo una pierna alzada y entumecida con aquellas arremetidas, con aquella fragancia y sonidos impúdicos; sintió una vez más aquel torrente de confusión, delirio y respiro al por fin recibir lo que quería, llenándolo una vez más acompañado de aquel jadeo expresado en su oído.

Sus piernas temblaron al igual que sus pensamientos, arremetiéndose en su corazón doblegando todo lo que creía por unos momentos y perdiéndose en un mundo en donde sólo existía él y Sasuke, nadie más. Pronto se vio en la absurda necesidad de respirar, cosa que se le hizo imposible durante el tiempo que duró su orgasmo, inhaló todo el aire que pudo sintiendo su cuerpo renovado pero pesado, y aquella sonrisa que poco a poco se hacía costumbre en su rostro apareció. Se quiso dar vuelta pero sólo logró que su pierna alzada cayese de donde estaba y que aquel cuerpo le aplastara exquisitamente brindándole el calor que hace poco le había quitado, y se quedó así, importándole poco si aquello conllevaba a poder respirar menos.

El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Sasuke en una actitud completamente morbosa volvía a ingresar sus dedos en aquella entrada maltratada deliciosamente, sacando un poco del producto de su deseo quedándose impregnados en sus dedos.

—¿Qué haces? —trataba de hablar algo coherente, pero de nuevo se dedicaba a sentir aquellas caricias, más cuando el Uchiha abandonó su entrada dirigiendo sus dedos hasta su boca, recordó lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser a veces Sasuke sin pretenderlo.

—Me gusta cuando lo haces —indicó mientras esperaba que aquel pelirrojo abriera sus labios, cosa que hizo al cabo de un corto periodo de tiempo. La persona bajo de él siempre se rendía ante aquellas palabras, cosa que sólo demostraba su debilidad por él, y la debilidad que el pelinegro tenía por hacer aquello. Sus dedos quedaron limpios y pronto sólo se dedicaba a succionar sus yemas y morder un poco hasta que se salió de encima del cuerpo más pequeño, provocando que Gaara ganara más oxígeno.

—Me duele —inquirió tras un tiempo, a lo que el moreno traducía como un inquietante "me gustó" que le hacía sonreír.

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

—No, quiero quedarme así —musitó mientras cerraba los ojos y por fin se decidía a voltearse en busca de su fuente de calor. El moreno sólo asintió y movió sus manos en busca de la sábana que los cubriría de un poco de frío o miradas recelosas; se quedaron tendidos a un costado sin mirarse ni tocarse por unos minutos hasta que el poseedor del Sharingan dio a entender que tenía sueño, por lo cual el pelirrojo se removió a su pecho como un animal criado para hacer aquello.

—Odio esto —masculló cuando se acomodaba y dejaba que el otro lo tocara en distintos patrones hasta cansarse, importándole poco si lo que tocaba eran sus hombros, sus piernas o su trasero, priorizando que sólo eran caricias post-coitales.

—Déjame dormir —y aunque sonará estúpido, Gaara también cerró sus ojos, estaba un poco cansado y gustaría de una siesta por una o dos horas, acompañando a Sasuke en su viaje a sus quimeras.

Uchiha Sasuke no se sorprendió cuando se vio tendido solo en su lecho, es más, la costumbre de que Gaara se levantaba antes que él ya no le incomodaba como en un comienzo. Desentumeció sus extremidades y tomó una toalla con el fin de darse una ducha revitalizadora y salir, eran alrededor las seis de la mañana y había prometido ir a entrenar con el Kage de la suna, por lo cual no tendría que tardar.

Una vez listo caminó a paso tranquilo hasta la cocina, encontrando su desayuno listo por lo cual sólo se dedicó a comer sereno y disfrutando del silencio que le otorgaba su hogar hasta que llegara Gaara.

—¿Terminaste? —cuando la imperturbable voz de su amante llenó la instancia, sólo logró hacer un sonido con sus labios cuando partió a su costado a entrenar, no es que no quisiera verlo, no quisiera hablarle o tocarle, sino que su control hacía que tomara medidas al respecto; él estaba consciente de que sólo bastaría ver aquellos orbes claros como para que su deseo aumentara el doble, como también sabía que nunca sería rechazado.

Caminaron juntos por Konoha, saliendo del Barrio Uchiha, y se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamientos, a los cuales tenían que cruzar el centro de la villa para poder llegar. El rumor que estaban juntos se había esparcido como agua de manantial, por lo cual las miradas curiosas, recelosas y odiosas no les sorprendían, pero ante todo el público ellos no se tocaban, no se miraban y ni mucho menos se hablaban manteniendo aquella postura tan conocida por todos.

—¡Sasuke! —obviamente que ante el nombre de uno de los dos ambos giraban, era algo habitual, Kiba apareció con Akamaru diciendo algo de una misión que duraría una semana y que lo necesitaban ante lo cual el aludido únicamente asintió y dio por finalizada la charla, no sin antes que Kiba le dijera dónde era y de qué se trataba, a lo que sencillamente le dio el pergamino.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana —sin nada más que decir el Inuzuka asintió.

Gaara miraba todo en silencio, sopesando si debería estar enojado, feliz, o sencillamente impasible, pero el sólo hecho de recordar que no lo tendría en una semana lo enfureció sin saber por qué, y por supuesto sin saber cómo actuar.

—¿Por qué aceptaste? —murmuró el pelirrojo mientras seguía caminando con sus brazos entrecruzados con su enorme calabaza en su espalda esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Porque quería —respondió el poseedor de los cabellos negros, ganándose una discreta mirada de odio. Gaara caminaba como lo hacía habitualmente, con sus brazos entrecruzados y la vista indiferente a su entorno, pero no dimensionó aquello hasta que vio a una pareja de enamorados tomados de las manos, conversando amenamente y besándose sin importar la presencia de más gente o miradas curiosas, y tuvo la obligación de hacer eso aunque se viera ridículo, por una vez quiso ser como una persona normal con una pareja que si bien no era tan cariñosa podría confiar en ella y apreciar su lealtad, por lo cual descruzó sus brazos y dirigió su mano hasta el bolsillo del Uchiha, quien ni se inmutó sólo hasta que la mano contraria se entrelazó impulsivamente —cosa extraña— con la suya, a lo cual giró su mirada con una ceja alzada pidiendo una respuesta.

Gaara sólo hizo una señal con su vista y vio a la pareja, a lo cual alzó los hombros y sacó las manos mostrándolas como si aquello no fuese nada, importándole poco las miradas sorprendidas, y interiormente disfrutando de aquella mínima caricia pública que sería la única demostrada, lo demás era demasiado empalagoso a su gusto.

Su relación no era normal, eso lo sabía Kakashi y Sakura al verlos caminar por la calle con aquellas miradas serias y expresiones que asustaban a los más pequeños, pero aún más extraño era el hecho de saber cómo se unieron con aquellas personalidades que no distaban mucho la una de la otra, pero mientras ellos no hablaran, no tenían mucho qué decir.

—No durarán —anunció la kunoichi tras ver cómo Sasuke era perseguido por su club de fans y Gaara las espantaba con su arena.

—No lo sé, pero si sigue así el Kazekage terminará matando a media Konoha —la chica asintió mientras veía como el Uchiha arrastraba ligeramente al joven Kage en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento, ganándose unas palabras del odio por el menor mientras que las chicas se escondían entre los callejones gritando quién sabe qué cosa.

—Gaara es muy difícil de controlar, y Sasuke muy borde; sólo falta que Sasuke-kun diga algo estúpido y Gaara podría llegar a matarlo —enfatizó segura de todo lo que había dicho.

—Pues habrá que ver.

Pero ante todo pronóstico aquello no sucedió. Sasuke pocas veces decía algo que incomodara en cierto grado a su pareja, lo que sólo lograba que se largara de casa algunos días, o que él se fuera por unas misiones cortas para que aquella aura de muerte no lo persiguiera; y Gaara pocas veces hacía cosas que molestaran a Sasuke, y cuando las hacía sólo se ganaba unas palabras sarcásticas y maldiciones que lograban una tarde en la cama para cumplirlas; ellos estaban lejos de ser una pareja envidiable, pero sin embargo eran lo suficientemente estables a la hora de tomar decisiones, tales como el regreso de Gaara a Suna, y el papel de embajador que Sasuke jugaba allí para no poder separarse, o las vacaciones de tres meses en Konoha para que Naruto no se enojara, pero todo aquello siempre venía con un contra, y eso era la extraña posesividad que tenía el pelirrojo con el Uchiha, cosa fomentada por las fans y el extraño magnetismo que tenía el su novio tanto en hombres como en mujeres.

—¿Enserio son pareja? —Temari, su hermana, llevaba haciendo la misma pregunta desde que entró sorpresivamente a la oficina de su hermano y encontró a su ototo siendo lujuriosamente besado por el Uchiha cerca de la ventana, logrando así apagar cada rastro de placer antes dado por parte de los dos.

—¿Cuántas veces lo vas a preguntar? —cuestionó hastiado Gaara mientras se sentaba en la silla y Sasuke desaparecía algo enojado por la irrupción.

—Pero… ¡son hombres! —el pelirrojo enarcó lo que simulaba ser una ceja y siguió molesto por la irrupción, timbrando y leyendo los papeles rápidamente para buscar al Uchiha —… vale, eso no era lo que quería decir —argumentó—. Es sólo que me parece sorprendente que el bombón Uchiha se pierda así —y allí comenzó el catalizador —, no me sorprendería si alguien lo buscara para quitártelo, por lo que sé Sasuke-kun busca a alguien para que le dé hijos —y lo que faltaba: la razón del supuesto engaño.

A sol y sombra Gaara tenía a un bushin con Sasuke, cosa que al otro no le molestaba pero sí incomodaba como cuando tenía que conversar —obligadamente— con otros embajadores y resultaban ser mujeres, las cuales al ver la cara de enojo del supuesto Kage hacían las cosas más cortas aunque sonrosadas por la presencia del Uchiha.

—No puedo creer que seas tan celoso —comentó Sasuke un día cuando ambos estaban en la casa —. Ni que me fuera con cada tipa que conozco —lo que no sabía, es que Gaara tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo a él.

—Sólo cuido lo que es mío —murmuró acercándose a él con un vaso de jugo.

—Idiota.

Aquello sólo aumentaba los celos.

A la edad de veintitrés años a Sasuke le dio por tener un hijo, cosa que desaprobaba Gaara desaforadamente pero lamentablemente aquella decisión no la tomaba él, sólo sería un simple espectador y así se lo dejó bien en claro su pareja, lo que los llevó a la denominada primera discusión fuerte en años de relación.

—¿Por qué quieres tener un niño?: lloran, no te dejaran dormir, tendrás que enseñarle a ir al baño, cambiarle los pañales y todas esas cosas que molestaran en nuestra vida —masculló mientras su mirada se hacía cada vez más dura y descorazonada.

—Porque quiero tener a alguien quien siga con mi extirpe, y si tú no lo quieres lo criaré yo.

—¿No te basta conmigo? —último recurso, desesperado y abrumado por todo lo que vendría en el porvenir, y aquello no le gustaba, ¿y si prefería el cuerpo de una mujer?

—Dios, no me vengas con idioteces. Me voy, iré a buscar a una mujer digna de mi heredero.

Y estúpidamente, Gaara por primera vez en la vida se lamentó no ser mujer.

Le molestaba en lo más profundo que Sasuke no tomara en cuenta su opinión, le jodía que la atención que antes le era privilegiada sería compartida por un mocoso que sólo le quitaría el tiempo con el Uchiha, pero más aún, le molestaba que el niño no sería de él, sino que solamente de Sasuke.

—Odio esto.

Y allí comenzaba su plan. Misteriosamente en suna apareció el rumor de que Sasuke tenía un problema de ETS por lo cual muchas mujeres ninjas con las cuales su pareja establecía aquella condición desaparecieron; tiempo después surcó un rumor acerca de la impotencia que supuestamente tendría el Uchiha lo cual ocasionó que la otra mitad de las chicas tras él declinaran su oferta; pero no fue hasta que Sasuke había conseguido tres candidatas, y que una de ellas fuese su propia hermana que no terminó de explotar, aquello fijamente era traición.

—¿Qué significa esto? —el hecho de que Sasuke entrara extrañamente acompañado con tres mujeres hermosas, y una de ellas fuese precisamente su hermana, aparte de descolocarlo lo hizo hervir de rabia y celos, ¿qué carajos se creía el Uchiha al imponerle a tres mujeres en su casa?

—Gaara, ella es Natsuko y Kimiko, estaba pensando en ellas para mi heredero… obviamente Temari también así que las traje para que conversemos los términos y esas cosas —¡y lo soltaba así de fácil!, como si hoy hiciera calor en Suna o hubiera una tormenta de arena.

—¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! —explotó por fin; iba a llegar a tal extremo que lloraría para que Sasuke dejara aquella estúpida idea de su cabeza. Miró con aquellos orbes aguamarina a aquellas tipas —incluida su hermana— de la manera más escalofriante que tenían esperando a que desaparecieran si las fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sabes, paso algo extraño. Alguien dijo que tenía ETS e impotencia, ¿puedes creerlo? —eludía con sarcasmo mientras preparaba cinco tazas de té y se iba con su novio a intentar calmarlo.

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—No me hagas escenas de celos Gaara, no comiences —advertía mientras la seriedad de sus palabras era consecutiva a la de su mirada y forma de expresarse.

—Creo que aquí habrá problemas —murmuraba Temari a las demás chicas.

—Sabaku-sama parece muy enojado —admitió una hermosa chica llamada Natsuko, quien poseía casi las mismas características de Gaara.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos —la voz suave de Kimiko rompió aquel tenso ambiente formado por la lucha de miradas asesinas por parte de la pareja.

—Ustedes no se irán.

—Uchiha-sama, creo que debería primero solucionar su problema, si quiere luego nos contacta —informaba con una radiante sonrisa Natsuko y ante aquel gesto pesadamente Sasuke también correspondió con una sonrisa sólo para sacar de quicio a su pareja, quien parecía estallar de ira ante eso. Temari apurada saco a las chicas de la casa y cerró la puerta esperando a irse por lo menos dos cuadras antes de una explosión, sin dudas aquella era la primera pelea fuerte que tenían ambos y no sabía cuáles serían los resultados.

—¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! —gritaba un pelirrojo mientras se sentaba frustrado en el sofá.

—Te dije hace meses que buscaría una mujer.

—¡Pero no pensé que sería verdad!

—Obviamente que sí, ¿por qué actúas de ésta manera? —inquiría el Uchiha mientras trataba de acercarse si ser atacado por la arena que comenzaba a pulular en la estancia.

—¡¿Por qué?!, es sencillo señor Uchiha —escupía enojado mientras le dirigía aquella tétrica mirada —. Ése niño —admitía con desprecio— no es mío en primera instancia, luego de que te tienes que revolcar con otra y… ¡¿te parece poco?! —bien, estaba algo avergonzado pero no lo demostraría, tampoco que se sentía inestable y celoso por culpa de aquel niño, y de la mujer que probablemente le quitaría a Sasuke y él no quería aquello, ¡Sasuke era de su propiedad y nadie más podía disfrutar como lo hacía él!

Por otra parte la pareja de aquel inestable pelirrojo admiraba las facciones viendo frustración, cólera y sobre todo inseguridad marcada en sus orbes, los cuales se cubrían bajo el manto de enojo que trataba de darle Gaara. Suspiró agotado por todo lo que tendría que hacer para darle seguridad a su pareja, pero sabía que si él no lo hacía probablemente Gaara terminaría matando a toda la población femenina del mundo.

—Ven —ordenó cuando se sentó a su costado. El aludido iba a replicar pero basto para que la mirada decidida que poseía su novio para hacerlo desistir, quizás no estaría tan mal dejarse engatusar por ahora —. Dime la verdad —aunque ya no le pareció tan buena idea.

¿Cómo le diría a Sasuke que se sentía inseguro al saber que probablemente al probar las bondades femeninas lo dejaría?, o el hecho de que ninguna mujer sería como él, por lo cual lo conquistaría con su actitud sumisa. Pensó irremediablemente en llevarlo a Konoha y devolvérselo a Naruto ya que por último sabía que había perdido con alguien como él y no ante atributos que no tenía.

—No te rías —amenazaba fieramente cuando le iba a dar la explicación. El mayor asintió y se acomodó esperando las palabras que lo llevarían a una presunta solución, pero su pareja cavilaba algo inquieto las hipotéticas palabras que tendría que decirle, por lo cual el silencio los sumió en algo incómodo.

—Gaara, no porque no me digas significa que no lo haré —admitía agotado el Uchiha debido a que su paciencia disminuía al correr los minutos.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se debatía en decirle la verdad o no, ¿pero a quién engañaba? Sasuke no le creería a menos que fuese la verdad, y por ser la verdad era precisamente que estaba así. Pensó por unos instantes sus argumentos, o si le salía más sencillo ceder ante el capricho del Uchiha por tener un heredero, pero el sólo hecho de pensarlo le hizo hervir la sangre además él era Sabaku no Gaara; ¡Kazekage!... no podía ser un maldito cobarde.

—Tengo miedo de que cuando te metas con aquellas tipejas me dejes a mí de lado porque da la puta casualidad de que te persigue toda la población femenina —bien, lo había dicho, ahora esperaba la respuesta que ya sabía lo que sería "eres un idiota Gaara" en caso de 'consolación' o un degradante "por supuesto, ¿qué más creías?"; pero lo que menos esperó era aquella sonrisa socarrona posada en sus labios, aquellos profundos orbes negros mirándolo casi con burla queriendo carcajearse de él a viva voz —. ¡¿Qué?! —volvía a explotar mientras golpeaba fuertemente el pecho contrario signo de que estaba enojado.

Sasuke hizo un gesto fuera de lugar y exhaló el aire que tenía en sus pulmones para luego colocar aquellos ojos en los suyos, y la abstracción que tenían aquellas orbes era sorprendente: supo que solamente quedaba escuchar.

—¿Crees que me acostaré con una mujer para tener un hijo de buenas a primeras?

El aludido asintió sin titubeos ganándose un bufido por parte de su pareja, quien parecía volver a colocar aquella arrogante mueca en sus labios, aquellos labios que ya deseaba.

—Eres un idiota —¿consolación o ruptura? —. Gaara existe la inseminación Artificial, y si aquello no funciona pues allí sí tendría que acostarme con las chicas —murmuraba como si nada alzando los hombros.

—Espera —y razonó… una sencilla ecuación que ocupada su mente:

"_Tecnología seminal= no contacto sexual/casual con la tipeja = fidelidad = Sasuke es de Gaara"._

¡¿Cómo se le había olvidado la maldita tecnología?!, el primer paso era avergonzarse por su estupidez, el poseedor del Sharingan tendía a desorientarlo como un idiota ante la sola presencia o mención de su nombre de la manera más absurda posible; hasta cierto grado parecía un quinceañero enamorado cada vez que otras personas hablaban de él… pero aún así estaba en contra de todo aquello.

—Pero ése hijo no será mío —rebatía el otro tratando de que su pareja desistiera de aquella idea.

—Joder Gaara, si fueras mujer o yo lo fuera sabrías de sobra que no buscaría algo así, pero ambos somos hombres, ¿o es que acaso no has pensado en tener hijos? —guardó silencio; la verdad no lo había pensado. Su infancia había sido lo bastante vacilante y solitaria que ni siquiera había pensado en dar vida, él quien precisamente quitó muchas además de su naciente inseguridad. Se imaginó con una familia al lado de Sasuke, por una parte sentía cálido el fruto de ellos… aunque fuera sólo de uno él sabía que le gustaría tener un niño con su novio pero… ¿y si eran malos padres?, ¿y si morían y lo dejaban solo?, ¿y si el niño lo odiaba por ser lo que era?

—¡NO! —gritó tapándose sus orejas con el fin de detener aquellos pensamientos malaventurados en su psiquis, ¡él no quería eso! —…no —gimió lastimeramente mientras sus orbes ardían, hace tiempo que no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llorar —. No seremos buenos padres, podríamos morir, podrían mirarlo mal, me podría odiar —empezó a decir argumentos al aire tratando de que uno tocara el corazón, o lo que fuese que tuviera Sasuke allí en su pecho. Fijó su decidida mirada cristalina en la contraria tratando de que se diera cuenta de lo que le sucedía y lo hizo, pero le dio la solución que él no quería.

—Yo también tengo miedo —admitió —, pero mis ganas de ser padre superan aquello. No quiero que mi clan termine aquí… además, yo quiero tener una familia.

—¿No te basta conmigo?

—Una familia completa, por lo menos con un niño o niña…

Y lo dejó solo en aquel salón, Sasuke no estaba pidiendo su autorización, sino que le estaba avisando y aquella era la única muestra de amor que él le pedía: aceptar a su hijo...

* * *

**E**nd Notes: Para los que no sepan, 'Amantis' significa amantes ;)  
Bien, el Lemon me costó un poco ya que no estoy acostumbrado a poner a Sasuke con Gaara... y puse al pelirrojo de Uke para acostumbrarme a la idea de una nueva pareja lo que no significa que lo enclaustraré al pobre en la posición pasiva.

Siempre me imaginé que Gaara sería más celoso que Sasuke por el hecho de que le habían dado algo nuevo que nunca antes había sentido... Sasuke es como el primer regalo de navidad en cierta medida para Sabaku, por eso de sus celos obsesivos y desquiciantes, aunque no terminan aquí.

Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo III: Amor abnegado

* * *

● Amōris ●

Por: Gaa

* * *

● Capítulo III: Amor abnegado ●

Un amor abnegado no era tan malo, pero un amor posesivo y paranoico sí. Desde que había tenido aquella discusión con Sasuke sentía que irremediablemente todo estaba en su contra y que todos le podían quitar a su novio, inclusive la ropa que tan recelosamente utilizaba diariamente. Frustrado consigo mismo se dejó caer en el lecho que utilizaban ambos pero que ahora sólo él llenaba con su presencia, quiso poder girarse hacia la derecha en busca del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su amante pero lo único que consiguió fue rodar hasta hundir su rostro en la almohada contraria recordando la fragancia tan masculina y embriagante que tenía el Uchiha, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba y de lo vacío que se sentía sin él.

—Con que así se siente ser olvidado y botado —murmuró girando su rostro apreciando la pared del dormitorio. Desde hacía años que el lugar le parecía más cómodo, arrullador y hogareño tras saber que cuando llegara a casa, o esperando un momento llegaría el poseedor de orbes negros haciendo que olvidase lo que acontecía a su alrededor, centrándose en su persona y tratando de ser el centro de atención del otro —… Sasuke —gimió lastimeramente apretando sus puños haciendo pulular arena en la estancia, se sentía frustrado y despreciado y poco a poco la arena se fue acomodando a su alrededor formando su fortaleza del resto, aquella que era imposible franquear, logrando así cerrar el resquicio de su único sentimiento imperecedero, porque Sabaku no Gaara amaba una sola vez.

El consejo de Suna estaba completamente estresado y sobre todo frustrado. Desde que Gaara había asumido su posición como Kage él nunca había faltado de no ser las veces que curiosamente se enfermaba o el rapto del cual toda Suna fue presente; nerviosos por no saber qué hacer recurrieron a los hermanos del menor quienes parecían tan o más sorprendidos y nerviosos de aquel hecho: Gaara no había ido a trabajar hacia dos días. Cuando Baki con los hermanos Sabaku entraron a la denominada casa Uchiha-Sabaku la encontraron en un silencio cosa que no esperaban, por unos momentos creían que Sasuke había raptado a su hermano para satisfacerse debido a que no habían tenido mucho tiempo juntos cosa que muchos comprendían sonrosándose por el hecho de que todos sabían quién era el que recibía _amor_, pero fue todo lo contrario. A pasos silenciosos —porque quizá estarían durmiendo— se dirigieron al cuarto que ocupaban ambos quedando Kankuro y Baki afuera esperando a que Temari les dijera algo, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta esta no alcanzó a abrirse por completa cuando se volvió pesada e inaccesible.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló la chica mientras que por la entrada veía salir un pequeño hilo de arena —… ¡¿A-arena?! —vociferó sorprendida mientras hacía trizas de una vez por todas el impedimento de pasar al cuarto; por primera vez pensó en golpear a Gaara por el hecho de matar a Sasuke pero allí no se veía nada parecido a un cuerpo ni mucho menos sangre, solo la defensa absoluta sobre la cama y más arena.

—¿Gaara? —llamó indeciso Kankuro mientras se acercaba aún más que su hermana. Pronto comenzaron a formarse rápidamente picos en aquella defensa lo que los imposibilitó a acercarse más, el menor no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie.

—¿Dónde está el Uchiha? —Baki tras revisar la casa se dio cuenta de la inexistencia de algún rastro del moreno en esos días, a lo que Temari por fin pudo unir la hilera de sus pensamientos.

—Se pelearon. Sasuke quiere tener un hijo y Gaara le dijo que no, luego Sasuke lo regañó y se fue —murmuró como si nada mientras ahora intentaba pensar en otra cosa.

—Tenemos que irle a buscar, o sino esto no se solucionará —admitía Kankuro al verse limitado para poder ayudar a su pequeño hermano.

—Si Sasuke escapase… se iría a Konoha.

—¡¡Vamos a buscarlo!!

—Baki, quédate aquí y trata de que nadie se entere, iremos por Sasuke.

Ahora su único objetivo era sacar a Gaara de aquel estado semi-inconsciente en el cual se encontraba.

Konoha era un lugar que siempre le traía paz en indeterminadas ocasiones. En Suna siempre hacía o mucho calor o mucho frío por lo cual nunca podía disfrutar de aquellas estaciones intermedias mucho tiempo. Su negra mirada se posaba en los puestos comerciales en pleno atardecer, recién había pisado el suelo de la villa cuando se vio descubierto por su rubio amigo quien tan sólo al mirarlo a lo lejos había gritado a todo pulmón su nombre ido corriendo hasta él y encaramándose en su cuerpo importándole poco la opinión pública mientras le chillaba —porque él no hablaba— lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que las misiones no eran lo mismo sin él.

—Naruto: me asfixias —el menor sonrió de manera zorruna mientras esta vez, como muchas otras veces, se subía a la espalda de Sasuke para joderlo y hacer que lo llevara hasta su casa. Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente feliz —sin demostrarlo— y animado por ver de nuevo a su rubia molestia por lo cual no replicó mucho y juntos emprendieron camino hasta la casa del Uchiha.

—Hasta que te acordaste de mi Sasuke-teme, pensé que te tenía que ir a buscar Suna para que me vinieras a ver —masculló enojado mientras apretaba el cuerpo del mayor con sus piernas.

—Sigue así dobe y te dejaré caer y de pasada te reviento tu rostro —mascullaba al caminar. Cuando se perfiló la mansión Uchiha el rubio se bajó esperando impaciente porque abriera la puerta ya que tenía apetito, el poseedor del Sharingan giró la perilla de su hogar para luego dejar pasar a Uzumaki quien como un torbellino se dirigió al refrigerador olvidando que el Uchiha acababa de llegar y en su casa _no_ había comida.

—¡Sasuke-teme no tienes comida! —vociferó colérico mientras a pasos amenazantes se dirigía hasta su amigo —, ¡qué no sabes que los ninjas en crecimiento tienen que comer mucho! —haciendo su típico berrinche el rubio arrastró al moreno al mercado haciendo que comprara mucha comida para los restantes días que el aludido supuso que s molestia rubia se quedaría con él. Luego de comprar los trigos y pastas necesarias se fueron a comprar juntos la verdura cosa que al Jinchuuriki no le agradó mucho y para finalizar la carne que era siempre la mejor.

—¡Quiero probar conejo también! —gritó animado mientras le decía a Sasuke qué quería para comer.

Definitivamente haber ido a Konoha a relajarse un poco no estaba mal.

De vuelta a la mansión cortó y dejó los alimentos hirviendo un tiempo mientras este se preparaba un baño diciéndole al rubio que estuviese pendiente de la cocina, Naruto asintió desde la comodidad de aquel sofá y el pelinegro se dirigió hasta la ducha a relajarse otro tanto; sabía que había hecho mal en marcharse de casa sin intentar siquiera de insinuarle a Gaara que no lo quería ver durante los restantes días, y recién se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que pelearan tan fuerte como para siquiera él salir así de su hogar sin decirle que se iría a una misión o algo.

—No es mi culpa —murmuró mientras movía el agua con sus piernas tratando de apaciguar aquel bicho molesto de la culpa que pensaba a carcomerle.

—¡Sasuke la comida se sale!, ¡¿Qué hago?!, ¡¡NOO!! ¡No te quemes! —sonrió de medio lado ante el escándalo que estaba haciendo su amigo allí abajo y salió de su ducha tomando tranquilamente una toalla enrollándola en sus partes nobles y caminó hasta la cocina procurando no mojar el piso.

—¿Qué sucede dobe, por qué tanto griterío? —espetó al entrar a la cocina encontrando al rubio con la cacerola hirviendo entre sus manos mientras este mantenía sus orbes llorosos por aquel esfuerzo —, ¡Dobe deja eso en el fregadero, por Dios eres un idiota! —balbuceaba mientras cogía la olla por el mango y la dejaba en el fregadero como él lo dijo y luego veía las rojizas manos del rubio.

—D-duele —explicó tratando de mantener sus lágrimas en sus orbes. El Uchiha negó mientras abría el grifo y ponía las manos de Naruto allí y apagaba las demás ollas y agregaba los últimos condimentos.

—Déjalas allí no importa que se te entuman. Creo que tengo algo para cicatrizarlas más rápido y con la ayuda de Kyuubi probablemente no quedarán cicatrices —su amigo era un idiota.

Naruto observó subir al Uchiha hasta su dormitorio y no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad su intención al principio había sido llamar la atención de su amigo, pero verdaderamente le asustó cuando vio que la olla comenzaba a burbujear y comenzaba a salir agua y comida por allí así que sin pensarlo mucho la tomó entre sus manos olvidándose que estaba hirviendo.

—Hubiera creado un Bunshin 'ttebayo… o apagado el fuego como lo hizo el teme —murmuraba mientras observaba como poco a poco la piel de sus manos comenzaba a estirarse dolorosamente formando ampollas de agua en sus manos —… aunque esto es mejor —bisbisó cuando el Uchiha volvía a bajar imperturbable por la escalera, cortaba el agua y se lo llevaba al comedor donde comenzó a limpiarle y reventar aquellas dolorosas cosas para ponerle rápidamente una pomada cicatrizante y otra indolora para luego por fin vendar sus manos.

—Para una persona normal esto duraría una semana, pero supongo que con Kyuubi en tres días podrás mover y utilizar tus manos —aseveró mientras lo mandaba a sentarse al sofá.

Ahora él era el centro de atención.

Sasuke se fijó en el desastre que era su cocina y comenzó a limpiarla para luego servir la cena en la mesa y llamar al rubio.

—¡Se ve delicioso! —el rubio se sentó tratando de comer pero no podía.

—Crea un Bunshin —dijo Sasuke dándole la solución al problema pero aún había un margen de error.

—No puedo hacer los sellos.

El Uchiha creó un Sasuke-bunshin quien le dio de comer al rubio mientras este exclamaba lo feliz que estaba por tenerlo por un tiempo de vuelta en Konoha.

—¿Por cuánto te quedarás esta vez?, ¿Gaara no se enojará? —el tenso ambiente que se formó tras aquella pregunta le fue imposible de omitir a el contenedor del Bijuu quien admiró por unos segundos cómo Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo —, porque lo abe, ¿cierto? —pero él no afirmó ni negó nada —… ¿Sasuke?

—Peleamos —murmuró como si nada mientras bebía de su vaso un poco de sake —, y lo dejé para que se tranquilizara —atisbó como si nada mientras comenzaba a recoger la loza sucia.

—¿Cómo está él? —inquirió persiguiéndolo.

—No lo sé, la última vez que lo vi me quería asesinar con su Arena —afirmaba sin temor alguno, Naruto no hizo más preguntas… por esa noche.

Mientras que el Uchiha permanecía algo inquieto por aquellas preguntas los hermanos Sabaku corrían lo más que podían a través del desierto intentando llegar lo más pronto posible hasta el bosque donde descansarían un poco para seguir con su búsqueda.

—Maldito Uchiha, no sabía que quería ponerle los cuernos sabiendo de antemano que Gaara se enteraría.

—No son cuernos Kankuro, Gaara tenía que haber sabido que Sasuke-kun quería revivir su clan y que por obvias razones buscaría a mujeres.

—¡Pero eso es engañarlo!

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé?!, pero también me pongo en el lugar de él, debe ser triste saber que eres el último de tu clan y que si no haces nada éste se muere —explicó compungida por aquel hecho —, por último nosotros somos tres y por razones obvias yo o tú podemos dar hijos ya que Gaara parece tenerles mañas.

—Lo sé… pero el Uchiha debería haber pensando más en Gaara,

—Y Gaara más en Sasuke. Recuerdo que un día Sasuke-kun le mencionaba que quería un niño y Gaara ni la hora le daba, era obvio que se vendría una discusión de esta magnitud.

—… Es la primera vez que veo a Gaara así.

—Sólo espero que Sasuke no sea obstinado.

Había tenido tres días de descanso y ya se encontraba más tranquilo para afrontar todo lo que había dejado en Suna, Naruto terminó sonsacándole toda la verdad mientras que él hacía lo suyo en Konoha. Sabía de antemano que si comenzaba a buscar chicas en Suna Gaara las mataría a casi todas, pero en Konoha poco podía hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke-kun? —ante sus ojos Sakura se perfilaba sorprendida por su repentina visita al Hospital, lo llevó a la cafetería en donde se sentaron a conversar un poco —, ¿me vas a decir?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —la chica de rosas cabellos lo miró sorprendida de aquella extraña petición afirmando con lentitud.

—¿Qué sería?

—Quiero tener un hijo…

Cuando los hermanos Sabaku pisaron el suelo de Konoha, y sin siquiera prestarle atención a los Centinelas, comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente al Uchiha con la mirada. Se separaron para su búsqueda también mandando unos Bunshin. Temari partió en dirección a su casa mientras que Kankuro cubría la zona central de la villa: tenían que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

—¡TEME! —el poseedor de orbes negros desistió de seguir entrenando cuando escuchó el potente grito de su rubio amigo. Al parecer venía lo suficientemente desesperado como para solamente al verlo lanzarse sobre él y zamarrearle farfullando algunas cosas —, ¡TEMARI KANKURO KONOHA BUSCA! —el Uchiha arqueó una ceja y se levantó de donde se encontraba a cuestas del rubio.

—Tranquilo dobe, respira —mascullaba mientras lo sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Te estoy diciendo que--—

—¡SASUKE! —¡Oh no!, el rubio giró su vista y allí entre los árboles aparecieron los hermanos Sabaku.

—…Que Temari y Kankuro estaban aquí buscándote por Gaara —completó sorprendido por la rapidez de los hermanos.

—¡Uchiha! —Kankuro como si hubiera visto a Dios se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo para que no se escapara.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —inquirió molesto mientras intentaba deshacerse del hermano mayor de su novio.

—¡Hasta que te encontramos, tenemos que hablar! —enfatizó Temari mientras los arrastraba a ambos hasta la casa del Uchiha y un Naruto en modo automático los seguía.

Cuatro serias personas permanecían sentadas en el comedor de la casa Uchiha, mientras dos de ellos miraban fijamente a el chico de negros cabellos un rubio miraba a los hermanos Sabaku nervioso ante las palabras que Sasuke diría.

—Me tengo que quedar hasta mañana —respondió ante todo. Temari abrió su boca sorprendida por aquella respuesta mientras que el varón de los Sabaku fruncía el ceño.

—¡¿Cómo que hasta mañana?!, ¡Ototo no puede esperar tanto! —vociferaba golpeando la mesa.

—Es sólo hasta que me entreguen unos resultados —completaba algo tranquilo para la situación, aunque aquello era lo que menos sentía.

—¿Resultados de qué?

—Unos exámenes.

—De qué —insistía la rubia.

—De embarazo.

—¡¿Embarazo?! —gritaron al unisón ambos hermanos.

—Este… —farfullo el Jinchuuriki al ver que Sasuke no hablaría más —. Sasuke-teme consiguió una mami para su Chibi y tiene que ver si funcionó el proceso —admitía con temor a que se formara el apocalipsis en aquella mesa.

Los hermanos Sabaku quedaron en silencio.

—¿Quién es la… madre?

—Sakura-chan —contestó el rubio antes que su bastardo amigo metiera la pata.

—Tarde o temprano esto sucedería —admitía la única chica dentro del hogar.

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Sabaku escoltaban al Uchiha para que no se les escapara yendo al Hospital en donde los recibió una confundida Sakura y procedió con ayuda de Shizune a realizarse el test teniendo como único espectador al Uchiha ya que los demás estaban esperando afuera ansiosamente.

—¿Por qué ellos están aquí? —cuestionó Haruno algo complicada por aquella vergonzosa situación.

—Hay problemas con Gaara en Suna por lo cual vinieron a buscarme —murmuró como si anda pendiente de lo que hacía Shizune.

—Bien, al parecer el óvulo a fertilizado bien, ahora hay que ingresarlo al útero, esperemos que no lo rechace —Shizune le pidió a Sakura que se recostara dejando el vientre a la vista y se relajara lo más posible para que no hiciera tensión en las paredes uterinas. El Uchiha admiraba maravillado —pero siempre serio— aquel proceso ya que sabía que aquella nimia célula podría ser su futuro hijo o hija y tras tres horas de esperar Sakura posó sus manos en su vientre fortaleciendo el agarre del óvulo a sus paredes.

—No puedo hacer esfuerzos hasta que esté bien pegado, tengo que producir los suficientes vasos sanguíneos para eso —murmuró Haruno al pelinegro informándole para que su embarazo quedara seguro.

—Entonces… tengo una idea.

Cuando Sasuke salió sin Sakura muchos pensaron que todo había salido mal, pero al preguntar el Uchiha sólo les dijo que la mujer que sería el contenedor de su hijo o hija tenía que permanecer en observación, ahora el problema mayor era saber cómo sacar a Gaara de su defensa absoluta.

No es que Uchiha Sasuke no estuviese preocupado por la salud o estado de Sabaku no Gaara, pero hacía tiempo que él había aprendido a guardar sus sentimientos. Naruto había decido acompañarlos esta vez importándole poco lo que Tsunade le dijera cuando regresara, y de verdad se lo agradecía.

Tenía en su cabeza un remolino de sentimientos, como de partida la esperanza de que Sakura engendrara a su hijo y de que Gaara comprendiera que aquello era lo que más quería aparte de permanecer —cursimente— a su lado hasta que sus días llegaran. Pero lo que nunca esperó fue que cuando llegaba a su casa encontrarla sepultada en arena… y más arena.

—Esto es una porquería —farfulló Naruto. Indiscutiblemente Sasuke ocultó cualquier signo de su chakra y presencia mientras a pasos difíciles —porque la arena se movía apretando sus tobillos— caminó por toda la tediosa estancia entrando a su cuarto con la puerta destruida y la cama sepultada en más y más arena. Pronto vio la defensa que los hermanos de Gaara le habían dicho que tenía, era igual a la que había utilizado en aquel examen de ascenso Chuunin, pero esta vez el Uchiha no la rompería con el Chidori.

—¡Gaara! —el rubio impertinente de su amigo intentó hacerse paso a través de aquellos picos mortales, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerlos más grandes y peligrosos formando una maraña de espinas —, ¡Gaara sal de allí! —Naruto comenzó a realizar el Rasengan siendo percibido por la Arena que pululaba por allí, por lo cual ante la más mínima intensidad de chakra la arena apresaba la extremidad.

—¡No lo hagas!, ¿crees que no lo hemos intentado?, la arena de Gaara reacciona ante el chakra —la pareja del menor al escuchar aquello se le ocurrió una suicida solución.

—Ustedes no hagan nada pase lo que pase —la mirada la dirigió específicamente al rubio quien asintió perplejo por aquella frase. Sasuke inspiró oxígeno lo más que pudo y se acercó a las espinas de arena que cubrían la coraza de su pareja, cuando estás se disponían a atacarle expulsó una exuberante cantidad de chakra de su cuerpo logrando que estas se deshicieran pero en el mismo instante que aquello ocurrió se vio envuelto en un torrente de arena arrastrándolo al centro de manera abrupta.

—¡Sasuke! —el grito del rubio murió cuando ingresó a un lugar oscuro y denso, allí no se escuchaba nada.

Pronto se vio sometido en lo que parecía ser la cama, sus muñecas fueron puestas sobre su cabeza con una fuerza descomunal y le ardía, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Esperó paciente a la reacción del contrario y pronto supo lo que pasaba… Gaara estaba convertido en un semi-demonio tal y como Naruto se colocaba cuando algo malo o tenso le pasaba.

Percibió la cola del Shukaku rodearlo temerariamente al igual que parte del brazo de su amante recorrerle con morbosidad, pero aquella no era el brazo de Gaara, él lo sabía muy bien al sentir la textura por su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo se siente ser sometido? —aquella tampoco era la voz de su Gaara. Su expresión no cambio en lo más mínimo a pesar de que aquel dolor en sus muñecas se hacía insoportable. Silenciosamente buscaba los orbes contrarios y cuando dio con ellos rápidamente activó su sharingan ingresando a la mente contraria haciendo sucumbir a aquel demonio a su celda actual aplicando un sello más potente para que le costara más salir —… ¡Ja!, nos veremos a la otra Uchiha y esta vez no te escaparas de que quiera matarte —espetó el Ichibi mientras un agotado pelirrojo caía sobre él aún sin romper aquella barrera.

Se quedó allí esperando pacientemente que el contrario despertara producto de sus pesadillas sin moverse un centímetro, había echado de menos el peso demás en su cuerpo.

Al abrir sus aguamarinas orbes se encontró en un ambiente oscuro y sofocante que ya conocía, y intentando disipar aquella barrera deshizo el chakra que tenía implantado en ella, pero la barrera no se deshizo.

—¿Qué demonios? —espetó molesto intentando levantarse, pero fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que abajo suyo había una fuente de calor muy embriagadora, que tenía a alguien pendiente de sus movimientos y que esa misma persona era la que estaba inyectando chakra a su defensa absoluta para que no se disolviera.

—¿Dormiste bien? —estuvo tentando a decirle que sí, que lo había echado de menos pero sólo hizo un mohín con sus labios induciendo aquellos pensamientos cursis al olvido.

—Sasuke —espetó su nombre con algo de odio ya que ahora sí recordaba por qué había sucedido todo eso. Le golpeó fuerte el estómago y a pesar de que aquello era doloroso su novio Uchiha no dijo nada, y volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

—Gaara —aquella voz pronunciando su nombre lentamente casi como si lo incitara a hacer algo malo le llamó la atención. A pesar del negro podía apreciar las orbes oscuras contrarias con aquel extraño brillo que sólo él le podía otorgar, porque Sasuke era de él y de nadie más.

—¿Por qué no entiendes que eres sólo mío?, no te quiero compartir con nadie —expresó desesperado por hacerse entender. Sabía que si ambos eran poco comunicativos alguien debía de ceder, y ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su abstrusa mente.

—Tú eres mi novio —aceptaba aquella realidad sin mentirle a nadie, sin siquiera sonrosarse porque un Uchiha nunca lo hacía —, si tú eres mi novio, sólo mío, es a ti a quien quiero hacer gemir todas las noches —explicó como una verdad universal. Por unos momentos agradeció estar a oscuras porque sabía que sus mejillas ardían por aquellas palabras, pero pronto se recuperó, él no quería niños no porque no quisiera formar algo más fuerte que su… que su amor, sino porque sabía que no era de él.

—El niño Sasuke… el niño no va a ser mío —explicó enojado tratando de hacerle entrar en razón mientras volvía a golpearle el pecho pero ahora más despacio.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—¡No es eso!... es… ¿y si lo quieres más a él? —celoso. Uchiha Sasuke sonrió con sorna tras comprender el gran temor oculto en todo eso.

Comprendía que el hijo no sería de Gaara, que otra mujer le daría lo que él no podía darle pero superando todo aquello estaba que su tiempo se dividiría en dos, que lo que legalmente le pertenecía a ambos —o sea Gaara a él y viceversa— se vería amenazado por la existencia de un nuevo integrante; por escasos momentos pensó en lo jodidamente tierno que se sentía aquella sensación de saberse celado por su propio hijo, pero lo único que hizo fue acomodar a su pelirrojo sobre sus caderas logrando que sintiera lo que él producía en su cuerpo.

—Un hijo es un hijo —bisbisaba mientras sus manos recorrían las caderas contrarias —, a mi hijo no lo haré gemir —enumeraba mientras sus ágiles manos se escabullían por la complicada ropa de su pareja —, a un hijo no lo besaré, y no lo penetraré… a un hijo no le haré el amor —el Kage se estremeció por aquellas sensaciones de regocijo que provocaba el mayor. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho contrario buscando anhelante los labios contrarios y los capturó con desesperación.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que lo había visto, ocho días sin hacer el amor.

—A Gaara lo amo por ser Gaara: el idiota de mi novio; a mi hijo lo querré por ser mi hijo… y quiero que tú seas su… madre en sentido figurado —el pelirrojo comprendió lo que quería decirle el Uchiha, y que los mismos temores que él tenía también los poseía pero él quería afrontarlos con él… quería compartirlos porque él era Sabaku no Gaara, su pareja y la única que él dejaría tenerle.

—¿Mío? —murmuró en su lóbulo cuestionándole algo.

—Ese hijo también será tuyo.

Aquellas manos pálidas contrarias lo despojaron de su ropa de Kage y sonrió con arrogancia: él no era el único necesitado.

—No crees que por lo menos deberíamos echar a los que están afuera.

—Me viene el morbo —admitió como si nada apresando el cuerpo en la cama.

—Te deseo —murmuró el Jinchuuriki cuando le sacó por fin las vestimentas dejándolo sólo con ropa interior.

—Je… vete preparando Gaara, te perforaré —aquella voz enronquecida por la pasión, destilando feromonas se sintió temblar con premura y se restregó contra el otro cuerpo deseoso de todo lo que le haría, anhelando no poder levantarse bien mañana y que todos admiraran que aquel hedonista era sólo de él.

—La vez pasada lo hiciste mejor —musitó provocándolo al nirvana del éxtasis, quería perderse en su quimera desarrollada por sus cuerpos, quería sentirlo bien dentro suyo, de sus entrañas… _suyas_.

—Esta vez no lo hemos hecho en ocho días, creo que… mañana ni pasado irás a trabajar —amenazó en su oído lamiéndolo con codicia…

Sí, el no quería ir a trabajar hasta quedar bien marcado.

—Pues muévete más Uchiha.

Todo su cuerpo para una persona… para Uchiha Sasuke, sólo para él.

* * *

**E**nd Notes:Cuarto Chapters y tercer capítulo… estoy titubeando cómo terminarlo. Edité este capítulo dos veces pero quedó así, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios. Espero ansioso los siguientes.


	5. Capítulo IV: Estorbos

* * *

● Amōris ●

Por: Gaa

● Capítulo IV: Estorbos ●

* * *

Miró de reojo aquella situación y decidió intentar nuevamente hacerla pasar por alto. Llevaban en Konoha alrededor de cinco meses y su amante no daba intenciones de irse y tampoco era que él no quisiera largarse de allí; desde que Sakura confirmó el embarazo —la chica elegida por _su _novio para ser la madre de su hijo— todo había estado demasiado revuelto y rápido ya que el Uchiha no esperó segundas observaciones y le dijo —porque ni siquiera pidió permiso— a Gaara que se marcharía hasta completar los tediosos nueve meses, y he allí del por qué él intentaba nuevamente omitir el hecho de que su propia pareja le prestara más atención a una mujer gorda y despiadada que a él.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres nada? —sin contar lo jodidamente atento que se había vuelto. Él sabía que aquello sucedería, que esa persona y el crío sería un _estorbo_ en su relación pero por el amor obsesivo que le tenía al Uchiha lo había dejado ser feliz a cuestas de que su relación se fuera al traste.

—No Sasuke-kun, gracias —sin contar con que aquella estúpida chica aún andaba tras su novio, ¡el suyo!

—Vámonos —he allí la razón del porque su humor era tan de perros, sin contar con la reciente abstinencia meses.

—Ya voy —el pelinegro se despidió aún observando de reojo a la mujer que se quedaba sola en casa, pero había prometido —hacia un mes ya— que entrenaría con el pelirrojo debido a su falta de atención expresada en los últimos períodos.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —¡arghh Naruto! Apretó sus puños tratando de mermar aquellos celos posesivos y obsesivos para no tener que matar a nadie, no sólo tenía con Sakura en casa, sino también con el rubio que cada vez que lograba despegar al poseedor del sharingan de la chica, el impertinente rubio llegaba a robárselo. Quiso sacar la arena de su calabaza y aplastar la villa entera con tal que el de orbes oscuras se fijara sólo en él por un momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —parcamente el contrario contestó aunque la atención completa ahora recaía en el rubio.

—¿Vamos a entrenar?... ahora andas más pegado a Sakura y poco se te ve —argumentó rascándose la nuca con aquella sonrisa tan sincera que poseía. El de orbes aguamarinas admiró sorprendido —pero sin demostrarlo— como él sí podía decir lo que pensaba de aquella tortuosa situación sin pelos en la lengua, y por supuesto sin sentirse débil. Miró fijamente a su pareja en busca de algún escaqueo o algo pero lo único que pudo apreciar fue la sonrisa arrogante y el leve asentimiento y nuevamente Gaara fue relegado por otro.

Quiso gritarle mío al contener del nueve colas, tomar al Uchiha por el brazo y arrastrarlo hasta Suna, encerrarlo en su habitación y no dejarle salir por semanas, que el cuerpo del moreno tuviera tatuado su nombre en cada nacarado lugar.

Quería a Sasuke, lo quería ya.

Los observó partir delante de él con un Naruto parlanchín y uno que otro asentimiento por parte de su novio… demasiado doloroso para él que en una tormenta de arena se desvaneció de aquel lugar tratando de hacer perecer aquella sensación de olvido.

Había llegado a su casa al atardecer, Sakura tenía preparada la cena y sin miramientos se adentró a bañar pensando en los sucesos que acontecían en su vida. No es que no se hubiese dado cuenta, o que no le tomara atención, pero Gaara se había marchado de su lado desde hace mucho tiempo y no había tenido noticias de él desde que Naruto lo interceptó en las calles de la hoja. Se relajó por unos momentos razonando que su loca pareja volvería al anochecer cuando todos estuvieran en cama, pero no sucedió ni ése día ni el otro.

El día jueves —tras la tercera mañana en la cual Gaara no aparecía— el humor bestial y frío que tenía marcado en su ceño no cambiaba en absolutamente nada. Sakura había ido arrancando a la casa de Hinata, que le quedaba más cerca, con tal de no sentir la presencia asesina de la cual era víctima el Uchiha, mientras que Naruto al verlo tan _tenso _decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pensar absolutamente solo en su casa donde no estaba Gaara: la persona que tenía la culpa de su eventual mal humor.

—Pelirrojo de mierda —mascullaba mientras volvía a entrar a su pieza y abría el ropero en donde podía apreciar las prendas rojas, negras y marrones de su pareja —, dejarme botado —volvía a murmurar macabramente mientras decidido alistaba su armamento ninja —, sin ni siquiera despedirse —espetaba arrojando sus shuriken en la bolsa y amarrándose el porta-kunai en su pierna derecha —, estúpido novio.

Una vez listo —y con su humor en el estado más nocivo— comenzó a recorrer Konoha la cual encontró sin signo alguno de su pareja y sólo llegó a una sola resolución: Gaara se había ido.

Enojado con él —y consigo mismo— volvió a su casa dejando una explícita nota a la chica: "_Volveré en una semana y media" _—y sin pensarlo mucho caminó hasta la salida de Konoha y ya cuando estaban en terrenos externos al país del fuego se dio el honor de convocar a Manda quien lo llevó rápidamente hasta Sunagakure, ya se las vería con él el pelirrojo celoso.

Había llegado a Suna hacía dos días y estaba completamente enojado y frustrado en su casa. No había querido ir a trabajar porque sabía que ante la presencia de cualquier idiota terminaría ocupando su arena y posiblemente el carmín líquido sólo alteraría aún más las cosas. Apreció la absoluta oscuridad la cual era presente y pensó en que probablemente sus hermanos aún estarían en la puerta de su departamento intentando entrar para poder ayudarle, pero había dejado una buena cantidad de arena reforzada con su chakra para evitar visitas indeseables. Pensó en su supuesta relación con Sasuke la cual encontraba más frívola y distante que nunca; en Sakura, aquella mujer que si bien era parte importante de la vida de la que suponía ser su pareja ahora se encontraba monopolizando su tiempo. A su cabeza vino la imagen de cierto rubio que a cada rato le quitaba su preciado tiempo —el único que tenía— con el pelinegro y masculló, maldijo y espetó todos aquellos nombres con un sinfín de malos sentimientos, pero aún más lo hizo con la supuesta persona que debería estar pendiente de él, que debería _amarlo_ y _atender _a su persona cada vez que esta la solicitaba con bríos…

Sasuke le había dejado de lado.

Sus orbes claras comenzaron a empequeñecerse producto del dolor sentimental que tenía y la poca estabilidad emocional que tenía se fue al traste al sentir que la puerta de su casa cedía ante un golpe de chakra. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?: cinco, dos ¿o cuatro días de infierno y represión? Sonrió sarcásticamente ante aquella persona con la cual descargaría toda su ira al haber osado a interrumpir su momento de meditación y 'tranquilidad'.

Sintió los lejanos pasos resonar con más insistencia cuando se acercaba a su habitación y la arena que estaba pululando comenzó con un vaivén peligroso y maquiavélico, los orbes aguamarina refulgían entre la mezquina oscuridad y aquellos deseos de venganza se hacían más latentes cuando aquella presencia se detuvo en la puerta, tal era su ansiedad que no esperó a que la persona traspasara la instancia cuando tronadoramente rompió la puerta y envolvió al intruso en un torrente de arena formando el ya conocido Sabakukyū, elevando a la individuo en el aire acercándola lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

—¿Me matarás? —abrió sorprendido sus orbes entre verdes y azules levantando su quijada hasta observar la sombra —, respóndeme: ¿Me matarás? —volvió a insistir la masculina voz. Recuperando el control de sus acciones Sabaku presionó aún más aquel agarre con profundo resentimiento.

—Me dejaste de lado —espetó corroído por la ira —, dijiste que no lo harías —Sasuke guardó silencio, sabía que él tenía que descargarse, reclamarle por su actitud tan egoísta y aunque él sabía que estaba en un error no podía pedirle disculpas… su hijo era importante para él tanto como lo era su pareja, pero pensaba —erráticamente— que él comprendería la situación que estaban atravesando, juntos_… como pareja._

—¿Me matarás? —volvió a insistir cuando el agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—Te lo mereces —pronunció en voz baja el menor —. Te dije… te dije que no me dejarás de lado… te dije que ella se convertiría en un estorbo… _te lo supliqué _—farfulló con odio levantando aún más su dolida mirada.

Afianzó más el agarre para pasarlo de estado doloroso a uno agónico. La expresión neutra de Sasuke lo desquiciaba, aquel rictus de seriedad que tenía, sus pies cayendo lánguidamente en una expresión corporal por completo relajada: le molestaba.

—¿Te da lo mismo? —bisbisó rencorosamente —; después de todo siempre fui nada —balbuceó finalmente soltando el doloroso agarre y la arena a su alrededor se comenzó a agitar formando púas y shuriken para que el mayor no pasara.

—Por un momento creí que comprenderías… por un momento pensé que razonarías que luego de nuestra estancia en Konoha nos iríamos aquí y posiblemente Sakura nunca vería a nuestro hijo… creí ingenuamente que mi pareja estaría tan ansioso como yo cuando se diera cuenta de que tendríamos a un hijo a quien enseñarle… soy un idiota —rebatió a pesar de que dejaba en libertar parte de su sentir —… a veces pienso que esta relación no debería de existir —comentó al aire. Aquel último dicho cayó pesadamente en ambas mentes provocando que el aire que tuvieran retenido en sus pulmones disminuyera peligrosamente.

¿Terminar?... nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza… nunca ninguno de los dos lo habían pensado así.

—¿Te cansaste de mi?... ¿acaso ya no te sirvo? —arguyó colérico el menor al levantarse de la cama y tomar las prendas del Uchiha con su propia mano dándole alcance con su intimidadora mirada.

—Me cansé de decirte palabras cursis Sabaku no Gaara, me cansé de ser yo quien tenga que tapar las deficiencias de nuestra relación, me cansé de tener que repetirte una vez lo que siento por ti y no reciba nada a cambio… una pareja es de a dos, tus fachas son las mías pero las mías… ¿no tengo derecho a equivocarme?... eres un egoísta al pensar que el único que sufría eras tú —manifestó enojado deshaciéndose del agarre abruptamente —, me iré mañana por la tarde.

_Una última oportunidad._

Admiró la ancha espalda del Uchiha salir de la habitación y tan pronto como aquello sucedió se dejó caer abrumado al piso por sus pensamientos y culpas internas. Si Sasuke se equivocaba era siempre el que asumía las consecuencias, pero y cuando él lo hacía… Sasuke también era el culpable en ambos casos. Mordió su labio con fiereza hasta hacerlo sangrar y pasó su vivaz lengua por el labio inferior probando aquella esencia maldita.

¿Qué hacer?

Meció sus cabellos escarlatas con impaciencia y la arena que antes lo acompañaba quedó relegada a la nada.

¿Qué hacer?

* * *

Observó de reojo la puerta de la que hasta ahora había sido su casa y caminó vagando por las calles de Suna, no fue hasta que vio un Bar que paró su andar y se adentró en la estancia pidiendo el sake más fuerte para olvidar todo lo que le atormentaba y sin dudar una cabeza roja era lo primero que veía.

—Estúpido novio —masculló por lo bajo vaciando otra copa de sake en su boca.

—¿Ahogando las penas de amor Uchiha-san? —giró su escolarizada vista hasta Natsumi, una hermosa ninja de la aldea que había conocido en una misión. No le respondió como debía pero tampoco le hizo quite a su presencia; la chica pidió dos botellas más de sake al ver que el Uchiha pronto bajó la tercera y última que tenía de una vez y comenzó a coquetear con él sin miramientos —, ¿Cómo ha estado Gaara-sama? —cuestionó mientras le sonreía levemente.

—No me hables de ése bastardo —espetó el pelinegro mientras desviaba sus orbes.

—Ah… ¿se han peleado? —indagó nuevamente mientras volvía a servir más sake en el vaso del mayor.

—Si me vas a hablar de él más te vale irte Natsumi —escupió como si nada al quitarle la botella y empinársela en sus finos labios. La muchacha sonrió complacida y asintió mientras cambiaba drásticamente de tema, era vil lo sabía, pero ella cuando quería algo lo lograba.

—Y dígame Uchiha-san, ¿aún quiere revivir su clan?

Aún quedaba noche.

* * *

Sus pisadas resonaban en la torre del Kazekage, sus pensamientos se desviaban a una sola persona la cual no encontraba y sus hermanos estaban tras de sí acribillándolo con despiadadas preguntas con respecto a su actuar, y como si tuviera poco con todo aquel estrés, ¡no encontraba a Sasuke por ningún lado!

—¡Dejadme en paz joder! —vociferó resentido logrando que pararan su atosigamiento —, sedme útiles e id a buscarle… —la rubia y el coleccionista de marionetas asesinas asintieron con vigor y pronto desaparecieron en una ráfaga de viento mientras él se quedaba allí admirando la tarde en Suna.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y aún no daba con el Uchiha. Lo había esperado parte de la mañana en la salida principal y dio la explícita orden de no dejarle salir por nada del mundo sin antes hablar con él pero nada… a Sasuke se lo había tragado la tierra.

—¿Dónde estás Uchiha?

* * *

Una maldita estela de luz pasó por sus orbes haciéndolos calentar y ceder ante el pesado sueño del cual era preso. Quizó levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo habitual y le dolía horrores la cabeza, sentía el traqueteo constante en sus sienes y soltó un bajo gemido lastimero. Quiso rodar por la cama de dos plazas y pedirle a su novio que le trajera pastillas para el mal que lo aquejaba pero pronto las escenas de los últimos días —y la eventual mala noche— propiciaron su mente. Daba gracias de ser el tipo de ebrio que recordaba todo lo que hacía porque era perfectamente consciente que la chica había querido aprovecharse de él y es por eso que estaba desnuda en al costado de la cama aparentando dormir.

Hizo un movimiento dando a entender de que ya estaba despierto y la chica que respondía al nombre de Natsumi giró sin considerar su desnudez para poder 'hablar' con el Uchiha.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha-san —el aludido asintió removiéndose de su lugar logrando sentarse y ver sus prendas en la puerta de la habitación —. ¿Ya se va? —cuestionó algo dolida por la poca importancia que le daba el Uchiha a la situación.

Sasuke sabía lo que quería, pero de él no lo obtendría. Pensó que era un desperdicio de tiempo estar allí, así también el que ella pensara embaucarlo de aquella manera tan vil y sin duda —sin importarle su desnudez— comenzó a vestirse no dirigiendo su mirada a la joven enredada en aquellas sábanas.

—¿No dirás nada?

—Fue un agrado beber contigo —pronunció altivamente mientras afirmaba sus pantalones e iba por la parte superior de su vestimenta.

—¿Qué diría Gaara-sama al saber de esto?, por lo que he oído anda buscándolo por toda la aldea —aquella sonrisa maliciosa no lo doblegó y así lo hizo ver cuando siguió vistiéndose como si ella no hubiese hablado, pero sí le tomó atención cuando la maldita mujer hizo una Henge de otra persona —ninja mejor dicho— y dio la información al primer ANBU que vio dónde estaba Uchiha Sasuke, y fue cosa de segundos —en los cuales ni siquiera alcanzó a colocarse bien su camisa— cuando Gaara apareció en una ventisca de arena mirando la hilarante escena.

—¡Yo no quería Gaara-sama! —el mayor rodó sus orbes y pensó que por un momento Natsumi no sería como las demás chicas que se acercaban a él, pero equivocado ya estaba. Suspiró agotado por todo esto y se arregló sus ropas para ir por sus sandalias ninja y protectores olvidados en alguna parte de aquel departamento siendo visto fijamente por las inquisidoras orbes de ambos shinobis —… yo estaba ebria Gaara-sama y él se aprovechó de eso, dijo que habían peleado y necesitaba relajarse… enserio no esperé esto de Uchiha-san —y con un vil tono novelesco se colocó a sollozar cubriendo su desnudez taciturnamente.

—Sasuke —el tono rudo del poseedor del de cabellos carmines le llegó de lleno pero no paró con su búsqueda: él tenía orgullo. Una vez puestos sus protectores quiso encaminarse hasta la salida pero el grito sorprendido de la chica le hizo girarse.

El Kazekage tiraba de la sábana con el claro fin de examinarla como lo hacía siempre que atravesaban por aquellas situaciones y no hizo más que bufar; estaba claro que Gaara ya no estaba enojado con él y esa era su sutil manera de expresarle el arrepentimiento, y sabía que aunque encontrara residuos o algo no le diría nada.

—No hicimos nada —aquel tira y afloja que se estaba dando en la habitación quedó en nada cuando su enronquecida voz llegó a los oídos del menor —… pero eso no quiere decir que te he perdonado —Uchiha Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Sabaku no Gaara a pesar de ver —como sólo él podía— en aquellas orbes aguamarinas el arrepentimiento y soledad que profesaban, como también el resentimiento de la situación.

—Sasuke… —en sus labios se perdió aquel nombre que mucho significaba en su vida, y por primera vez en años de relación quiso llorar…

Llorar por ser tan egoísta.

Llorar porque lo había perdido.

* * *

**P**or fin actualicé, estaba algo pendiente por mis fic Kirieleisón y Duple Vita —ya saben, el trío GaaSasuNaru/NaruSasuGaa—… espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a los comentarios que me han llegado, me hacen feliz —inclusive los pocos que tengo en Fanfiction—… por lo menos tengo la prueba de que alguien lo lee xD

Espero sus comentarios nuevamente

—Saludos—


	6. Capítulo V: No es un simple lazo

* * *

Amōris

Por: Gaa

* * *

Capítulo V: No es un simple lazo

* * *

Su regreso a Konoha fue todo menos tranquilo. No alcanzó a pisar el suelo de la villa cuando se vio influenciado por el rubio a salir juntos, su estado mental no estaba muy estable por lo cual se dejó manipular hasta quedar nuevamente alcoholizado y en casa recostado mirando el techo.

Abrumado.

Sabía que lo que le había dicho a Gaara no era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas, es más, estaba seguro que lo único que había logrado era dejarlo aún más inestable que antes pero estaba cansado, él también era un ser humano por lo cual también se podía equivocar —en contra de sus principios como Uchiha—.

Sus errores…

Suspiró cansinamente mientras cerraba los ojos, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.

* * *

Su rutina era aburrida, habían pasado tres días en los cuales lo único que tenía que hacer era velar por el bienestar de Sakura en su último mes, por lo que le había dicho Tsunade la joven madre tendría problemas en el parto debido a un quiste en las trompas de Falopio y lo más probable era que adelantaran el parto para la seguridad del nonato; estarla cuidando de cualquier cosa —sin tener la ayuda siquiera de su pelirrojo amante— era demasiado fastidioso para él.

Una semana sin Gaara y la extraña costumbre que tenía antes de conocerlo volvió, le era sorprendente descubrir cómo uno se adecua a una pareja; aún preparaba las cuatro tostadas con mermelada de cereza que le gustaban a Gaara y aquel café cargado, en simples cuentas aún hacía un desayuno para dos y cuando lo colocaba se daba cuenta que ya no había pelirrojo… sólo una chica de rosas cabellos que no tomaba cafeína y prefería las tostadas con Durazno.

—Estúpido —masculló cuando nuevamente se vio pensando en el contenedor del Biju —, estúpido Gaara, estúpida pelea, estúpido sentimiento… todo esto me hace débil —espetó contra sí mismo.

_Débil_… años luchando para no sentirse así y lo hacía.

—¡Sasuke! —giró su rostro abruptamente en dirección al grito —, ¡Sasuke por Dios he roto fuente!

—¿Eh?

—¡El bebé nace!

_Bebé nace…_

—Bebé —como si estuviera mecanizado caminó hasta Sakura, la tomó entre sus brazos y raudo partió de aquella sala, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse justo con Gaara interrumpiéndolo en la puerta.

—¡Oh Dios duele! —gritó Sakura posando su mano en el vientre.

—Córrete Gaara —bisbisó Uchiha sin pensar mucho.

—Llegó así me recibes.

—Está naciendo el bebé Gaara.

—¡Todo tiene que ver con el maldito bebé!

—No estoy de humor.

—¡Yo tampoco lo estoy!

—¡Dejen de pelear y llévenme a un hospital!

—¡Tú cállate zorra!

—No es el momento para tu ataque de celos Gaara —le estaba cansando, toda aquella discusión le parecía sinsentido y sobre todo trivial, en estos momentos su prioridades eran la vida de su hijo y Sakura quien a cada segundo parecía colocarse más pálida y sudorosa.

—¡No son celos! —vociferó el recién llegado frunciendo el ceño. Pensó por escasos momentos que tan fuera de sus cabales se encontraba, pero ante el hecho de ver a Sakura entre los brazos del que se suponía era su novio lo enfureció.

Creía que lo había engañado.

La voz de su consciencia le decía todo lo contrario, era imposible que una persona que había soportado por tanto tiempo sus ataques de celos y posesividad le hiciera de lado en unas cuantas semanas, pero por otra parte si él era así, ¿por qué no dejarle de lado?

Se sintió vulnerable y solo, no quería que Sasuke se fuera con aquella mujer y sin pensarlo comenzó a hacer proliferar su arena en un gesto claramente intimidante.

—No te atrevas Sabaku no —al escuchar su apellido sintió la cólera y sed de venganza apoderarse de su mente, no le llamaba así desde hacía años y todo aquello le molestaba.

—De aquí no saldrás.

—Gaara —aquella voz imperiosa y demandante.

—¡No!, tú eres mío.

_Mío, sólo mío_.

—Está bien, ahora déjame pasar.

—¡No déjala allí y vámonos!

—S-sasuke —el Uchiha bajó su mirada apreciando la paulatina respiración de la chica de cabellos rosas, esto no iba bien.

—Por las malas —en un sorpresivo acto Sasuke realizó un Bunshin y le pasó a Sakura.

—Llevala sea como sea a donde Tsunade.

El Bunshin asintió y tomó un camino alternativo, pero la inestabilidad del pelirrojo quiso atacar a aquella réplica.

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? —intentaba de llamar la atención por sus medios el Uchiha.

—¡No, ella debe morir!

Sasuke frunció su ceño, así no era Gaara.

—Tú no eres así —espetaba mientras caminaba a la figura del menor —, el Gaara que conocí era centrado, calculador y tolerante —mencionaba tratando con voracidad de llamar su atención y dejara a su Bunshin en paz —, era callado, frío pero buena persona —enfatizó recalcando la última parte —. De él me enamoré.

Parecía colegiala y no le gustaba, pero tenía que cambiar aquel instinto asesino que comenzaba a apoderarse del pelirrojo por uno más manso.

—Tú… tú eres mío —murmuró confusamente tomándose la cabeza con las manos tratando de aplacar aquel dolor que tenía.

—¿Gaara?

—Mío.

Negro.

Cuando despertó se vio a sí mismo en una habitación de Hospital, supuso que sería la de Konoha y exhaló el aire que tenía retenido desde que despertó. Miró a su alrededor buscando al Uchiha pero no había rastro de él, por unos momentos pensó en la idiotez que había hecho y que probablemente el bebé que tanto ansiaba había fallecido.

Culpa.

Sintió aquella emoción recorrerle con vehemencia incrementando el sentido de pena que tenía sobre sí mismo. ¿Tan inseguro estaba que Sasuke no lo quería? Pensó que el Uchiha nunca tuvo que probar aquellas palabras masticadas de amor eterno, él nunca le dijo más de una vez te amo, ni mucho menos le sorprendía con melosas cenas románticas.

Pero él… él que no daba nada quería todo eso. Se sentía bien cuando el pelinegro le repetía aquellas palabras en el oído —aunque en tono tosco a él le gustaba—, ansiaba su contacto como también las sorpresas entre los días de semana.

Le gusta ser su centro de atención.

—Sasuke —balbuceó mirando la ventana.

—¿Qué? —no le sorprendió el hecho de que de la nada apareciera él, estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora que lo tenía a sus espaldas estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo actuar.

—El bebé… ¿cómo está el bebé? —sintió la mirada inquisidora y también recibió aquel extraño sentimiento llamado hipocresía recorrerle; primero no lo quería y ahora… ¿ahora preguntaba por él?

—No crees que es muy cínico de tu parte preguntar por él —gruñó el mayor.

—Sí… pero aunque suene falso me preocupa… era tu sueño, creo que también tenía que ser el mío.

—Nunca lo fue Gaara.

—Pero tenía que haberlo respetado.

—Es muy tarde para tenerte auto-compasión.

—Lo sé…

—Está bien —contestó de todas maneras —, pasará unos días en incubadora.

Sintió el alivio recorrerle por completo: no le había quitado el sueño al mayor.

Razonó que le debía unas disculpas a Sakura por armarle aquel espectáculo, y también una a Sasuke y en lo posible una reconciliación… aunque no sabía cómo decírselo.

—Sasuke yo…

—Sakura murió —informó mirando fijamente aquellos orbes claros —… tenía embarazo de alto riesgo.

Su culpa.

—Lo siento.

—No me sirven palabras masticadas.

—Yo…

—Espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Culpa.

Sonrió de medio lado entre melancólico y feliz.

Había matado a alguien pero… aún tenía su relación con el Uchiha.

Debería sentirse feliz, ¿no?

* * *

**C**orto: lo sé pero era así :D

Espero sus comentarios y agradezco los que me han llegado tanto en Amor Yaoi (AY) como en FanFiction ( FF. net).

Saludos.

—Gaa—

* * *


	7. Capítulo VI: Epílogo

* * *

Amōris

Por: Gaa

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

No tenía por qué mentir, todo se había vuelto más difuso y firme.

Cuando abandonaron Konoha aquel día Naruto no estuvo allí para despedirse de ellos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba Gaara y él no lo quería ver.

_Nadie_ quería ver al Kazekage.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune mantuvieron el silencio de aquella muerte quizás inducida por la incapacidad que el pelirrojo tenía de controlar sus emociones, la Godaime decidió que aquello sólo acarrearía trifulcas entre aldeas y el tratado de paz se podría ver afectado, en pocas palabras Haruno Sakura murió por dar a luz al primogénito Uchiha.

Sin pena ni gloría.

Ninguno de los 'posibles' amigos del pelirrojo se acercaron a él en su estadía en la Hoja, era casi como empañar la memoria de la chica de rosas cabellos. Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro estuvieron pegados a la incubadora viendo la evolución del pequeño quien sacó los negros cabellos de su padre y la pálida piel de ambos, pero a penas Gaara pisaba el pasillo el Jinchuuriki contrario no se encontraba allí.

Naruto lo odiaba, por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

—El próximo año vendré solo —fue lo único que le dijo Sasuke el día que marcharon.

* * *

Gaara a sus veintiocho años supo lo que era sentirse miserablemente ansioso. Hoy el pequeño Daiki ingresaba a la academia de Suna, si bien Sasuke pasaba seis meses en Konoha justo el año que ingresaba —al tener cinco años— le tocó el su país natal.

Como toda buena 'madre' vistió a _su hijo _con ropas negras y un uniforme similar al que ocupaba su padre en aquellos tiempos.

—Chichiue* ¿y Oto-san?

_Cinco años…_

—Está en una misión Daiki, ahora pórtate bien y déjame arreglarte —murmuró seriamente el mayor.

_Cinco años ya…_

—Quiero a Oto-san Chichiue, ¿él me irá a dejar a la academia ninja?

Uchiha Daiki era la personificación de Sakura en personalidad: tierno y llamativo pero no se dejaba vencer. Sasuke al ver que su 'carácter' Uchiha estaba más bien resguardado lo había entrenado para no soportar que nunca nadie se burlara de él y de sus personas preciadas. _"Tienes que morir por ellos si es necesario Daiki, entiéndelo"_ y él nunca le dijo nada.

Gaara nunca quiso inmiscuirse mucho en la educación del menor, no tenía derecho, cada vez que observaba aquellos orbes verdes sentía algo de remordimientos, pero pasaba cuando el pequeño abría sus labios para pronunciar su nombre y llamarlo padre.

Observó directamente al pequeño quien comía con ganas su desayuno emocionado por iniciarse hoy como ninja, siempre quiso serlo, su Chichiue 'jugaba' con él con su arena y su Oto-san le enseñaba a controlar su chakra y de vez en cuando lo sacaba a pasear a una plaza hablándole de las cosas que hacía con su Oji-san Naruto.

—Chichiue, ¿Oji-san Naruto cuándo vendrá?

Lo había olvidado… Naruto amaba a Daiki como si fuera su propio hijo. Muchas veces estando él en Konoha pasaba a buscar al niño y juntos jugaban y lo llevaba a comer Ramen, como también le hablaba de una _compañera_ de equipo que gustaría que conociera.

En el fondo el rubio lo castigaba.

—Daiki —la voz de Sasuke rompió sus cavilaciones cuando el pequeño saltó de su silla y corrió hasta abrazar por la cintura a su padre con ganas. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y revolvió sus negros cabellos.

—¡Oto-san!, ¿vs a ir a dejarme con Chichiue a la academia? —inquirió el menor con ganas. El mayor asintió golpeándole la frente un poco como Itachi en su momento lo hizo con él.

—Ve por tu bolsa de shuriken y kunai te esperaré aquí —murmuró inclinándose un poco para poder hablarle.

—¡Sí Oto-san! —el pequeño corrió hasta su cuarto y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se fijó en los claros orbes de Gaara.

—¿Vino?

—Sí —espetó escuetamente mientras se marchaba al refrigerador por algo de comer.

—Anoche no llegaste.

—Me quedé con él.

—Pareces más pareja de él que mía.

—¿Lo matarás por eso?

_Golpe bajo._

—Sasuke…

—No fue mi intención, sabes que Naruto sólo es mi amigo —pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

—Yo también iré a dejar a Daiki —dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó para hacerle frente al Uchiha.

Ambos se miraron por un tiempo… a veces pensaba que separarse del Uchiha era lo mejor, dejarlo vivir al lado de sus amigos y verlo libre pero…

_Mío_…

—No te dejaré ir, ¿lo sabes cierto? —murmuró el Kazekage mirándolo fijamente.

—Hn…

Un amor enfermizo por parte de ambos.

—¡Oto-san, Chichiue ya estoy listo! —exclamó el menor con ganas mientras mostraba a su Chichiue sus armas para que las ordenara.

—Escucha bien Daiki —comenzó el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba a amarrar la bolsa en su parte trasera —, no ocupes tus armas para dañar a tus compañeros y ten cuidado.

En verdad parecía su madre.

—¡Sí Chichiue!

—Cuídalas Daiki, y si no las sabes utilizar bien pídele ayuda al sensei, Chichiue o a mí, ¿correcto?

—¡Sí Oto-san!

—Bien, vamos.

El pequeño Daiko tomó la mano de ambos padres y caminó con ellos. En las calles de Suna todos veían al menor, el hijo del gran Uchiha Sasuke, el 'hijo' del Kazekage.

—_¿Lo odiarán? _—pensó el Kage mirando de reojo al menor quien sonreía a todo el mundo, algo extraño sabiendo que ellos nunca sonreían —… _¿te despreciarán? _—temía por él al mismo segundo que se sentía ansioso por ver cómo le iba en la academia.

Él nunca fue a ninguna porque no lo necesitaba, utilizaba su arena a su antojo pero Daiki era distinto, él era 'normal' pasando por el hecho de que no tenía madre y ése rol lo cumplía él porque quería ser lo que le había quitado al menor antes siquiera que tuviera raciocinio.

—¡Dai-chan!

—¡Oji-san Naruto!

—¡¿Eh y yo?!

—¡Oji-chan Kankuro, Oji-chan-Temari!

—¡Pero qué mono eres mocoso! —expresó la rubia mientras revolvía los cabellos del menor.

—¿Cómo estás enano? —preguntó el rubio cargando al menor quien se removía gustoso por las muestras de atención que le daban los mayores.

—Oto-san dice que tengo que ser un buen niño —dijo sonriendo como Sakura, los orbes de Naruto se tiñeron en un tono más oscuro para luego sonreír.

_El hijo de su amigo… cinco años han pasado ya._

—Tu Oto-san dice muchas porquerías, si te aburres siempre te puedes escapar —murmuró el rubio en tono confidente aunque todos le oían.

—¡Hai Oji-san!

—No le enseñes mierdas a mi hijo dobe.

—Vamos Daiki, Oto-san y Naruto pelearan por un tiempo, vamos a la academia.

Gaara dejó al cuarteto allí peleándose entre sí mientras Daiki se despedía emocionado viendo como todos los demás niños marchaban con sus madres a la academia, pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Nee Chichiue, ¿por qué yo no tengo madre?

—_Cinco años han pasado ya… ¿no es gracioso Sasuke?, tu hijo pregunta por su madre a la que yo maté._

—¿No crees que así es mejor? —contestó con otra pregunta ganándose la interrogante mirada del menor —, las mujeres chillan y lloran mucho… además no puedes pegarles muy fuerte y una vez al mes se vuelven unas bestias… ¿no es mejor tener dos padres que una madre y un padre?

_¿Cierto que es mejor?_

—¡Sí Chichiue!, me tengo que ir… te quiero mucho ¡adiós!

—Cuídate…

_Yo también te quiero Daiki…_

—Pórtate bien y no le hagas caso al baka de Naruto —dijo al final Sasuke quien permanecía alejado, pero con la voz suficientemente alta para que su hijo lo escuchara.

—¡Sí Oto-san!

_Su hijo… suyo y de Sasuke… mío…_

—Mío…

—Vámonos Gaara —murmuró el Uchiha arrastrando al menor de la mano camino a Temari, Kankurou y Naruto quienes los esperaban para celebrar.

—Ustedes son míos, ¿lo sabes cierto?

_Amor enfermizo…_

* * *

***Chichiue**: Padre.

**S**í, esto es un fin. Me gusta este capítulo, al final Gaara se desquicia un poco y pierde su norte.

Espero sus comentarios —enserio los espero xD—.

Saludos.

—Gaa—


End file.
